


Puyo Puyo 8: Tetris Returns

by CometZangoose, YipYapYampie



Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [4]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Tetris
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Backstory, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Flashbacks, Flirting, Hypnotism, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Brainwashing, Pining, Puyo Puyo Tetris, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometZangoose/pseuds/CometZangoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YipYapYampie/pseuds/YipYapYampie
Summary: This is the sequel to Puyo Puyo 8. In this one, due to unfortunate circumstances, the Tetra Crew has been sent to the Puyo universe once again. This time, a new threat has arrived, ready to take the Tetris King title from Tee by any means necessary, and he doesn't feel the need to play fair...(Was written in July - September. Puyo Puyo Tetris 2 wasn't announced when we started, so it's non-canon.)
Relationships: Ess/OC, Ex/OC, Lemres/OC, OC & Ex, OC/OC
Series: Puyo Puyo 8 Extended Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090865
Kudos: 6





	1. Act 11T: Returning Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Tetra crashes into the Puyo universe, Jennifer tries to make amends with the people she bothered while she was brainwashed. Sadly, most of the people she sees don't forgive her for what she did, even though she had no real say in everything that commenced. It's making her miserable...

**11T-1: Backup Plan**

  * Battlers: Ar vs. Emma
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



_(One week later...)_

[The first scene of this campaign is the unknown man from the ending of Act 10 looking through an unknown point in space.]

???: Drat. They must've left not too long ago! *Sigh* I knew I should've gone there faster. Guess I gotta locate them again...

[Suddenly, he sees an unknown woman and her son nearby.]

???: Wait... Don't I recognize her...? ...I do... I have a plan...

[The man approaches the woman.]

???: Why, hello there...

???: Um... who are you...? ...Oh no... A-Ar? Please... I can't deal with you again!

Ar: Oh, don't worry, Emma! All I'm looking for is... just a little favor...

Emma: No. Go away now, please. I'm not in the mood for you.

Ar: You don't want to help me? Oh, that's fine... Hang on... who is that next to you?

???: Mama... this man is scaring me...

Ar: That's your son? Hahahahahahahahaaa! A bit reckless to be carrying him around in this environment, is it not? Perhaps I can teach him a lesson, and make him a bit more respectful of me...

Emma: Stay away from him! I don't want him to be hurt!

Ar: Oh, alright. Perhaps something else can be arranged... like this!

Emma: Wha...

[Ar's eyes start to swirl]

Emma: No... Not again!

Ar: Look deep into my eyes, Emma...

???: MAMA! ARE YOU OKAY!?

Emma: Please! I can't let you do this! I was this close to finding him!

Ar: Forget about him, Emma. You're on my side now...

Emma: No... I... Am... NOT! *Closes her eyes*

Ar: You stubborn little... I'll force them open! Tetris Battle!

Emma: Hhmph. You were never good at Tetris anyway! I'll use this as an opportunity to run away!

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Emma: I'm finding him no matter what!



**If win** :

  * Ar: Trust me... this will all be worth it in the end...



* * *

Emma: Oh no... Please! I can't let this happen for real!

Ar: Just give in already, Emma. Make it easier for both of us!

Emma: No... NO! *Looks away*

Ar: Grrr... GRRR! STOP EVADING ME! *Grabs her head and forces her to look at his eyes*

Emma: Please... Ex... HELP!!!

Ar: Your precious Ex can't save you now, Emma...

Emma: Please... Ex... I...

Ar: ...

Emma: ...Don't need you.

Ar: Oh, yes... it worked... it worked tremendously.

???: Snap out of it, mama...

Ar: Oh, right... I almost forgot about you, little one. If you want to be nice to your mother, perhaps you could join me as well.

???: No! You're a big mean jerk!

Ar: Your other option is that I brainwash you. Would you prefer that?

[The son hesitates for a few seconds, but then slowly approaches Ar's side.]

Ar: Good boy...

???: (I don't want to do this... but it's the only chance I've got to save my mother... I hope she forgives me for this...)

Ar: Now... let's get back to business. Emma... I have a request for you.

Emma: As you wish.

Ar: Open a tear into the Starship Tetra.

Emma: ...Where?

Ar: It should be in the constellation zone.

[Emma opens a tear into space.]

Ar: Perfect... Oh, I can see it already!

[Ar and Emma enter the space tear, with the son following close behind.]

Ar: Now, all I need to do is sneak aboard and claim my prize... Slowly, but surely...

[The tear starts to glow heavily]

Ar: Wha...? Oh no... the tear's... unstable!

[The tear booms and starts sucking in the Tetra.]

Ar: Oh no! This is not what I had planned! Someone, help me!

Emma: This is not good...! *Holds onto her son tightly*

???: This was a bad idea, Ar!

Tee: Oh no... this is not good! Everyone, brace for impact! We're gonna crash! Again!

Ess: But it's been years since our last crash! How could this be happening now!?

Ai: YIP YIP! *Intense whining*

Tee: What the... who's that at the window?

Ar: Tee! Let me in! I need your help!

Tee: He... knows me? O! Status report, quick!

O: PII PII PII!

Tee: We're mere moments from a crash as a result of a giant tear in space sucking us in! We're unable to detect the destination, but it seems to be very far away! And even weirder, there's this strange man in a black, oddly shaped cape trying to get inside. He seems to know my name, but I do not recognize him in the slightest. ...Oh dear. I don't have much time to continue this report! We'll be crashing in five, four, thr-

[CRASH]

* * *

**11T-2: Apologies to Amitie**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Amitie
  * Match type: Fever (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: ...*Sigh* it's been a week since I've last met anyone outside of Pwurp... I really hope they don't hate me for what I did while brainwashed...

[Jennifer approaches Amitie, holding out the Sun Bookmark]

Jennifer: H-hey, Amitie.

Amitie: Jennifer...? What do you want from me?

Jennifer: Firstly, I wanted to return this to you. I guess it's a little belated, but... here.

Amitie: Um... thanks...

Jennifer: Secondly, I wanted to apologize. I know what I did was a poor first impression, but I didn't mean to do any of that. I was not myself. I was being controlled by Aya at the time, and I'm sorry.

Amitie: Uh...

Jennifer: Oh, is that your dog? She's so cute!

Cookie: Grr...

Jennifer: Can I pet her?

Cookie: GRRR!

Amitie: Cookie, don't worry! I won't let her hurt you!

Jennifer: I don't want to...

Amitie: Don't get any closer! She doesn't like mean kitties like you!

Jennifer: Mean... kitty...? *Sniffle* C...can I just have a puyo battle with you, instead?

Amitie: ...Sure.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Amitie: It's okay, Cookie, it's okay...



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Am I really... a mean kitty...?



* * *

Amitie: Aww... I lost...

Jennifer: But it was fun, right?

Amitie: ...Have a nice day. *Leaves*

Jennifer: Wait! Was it something I said!? ...I really hope this is just a bad example and not the standard...

* * *

**11T-3: Reconciling with Ringo**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ringo
  * Match type: Transformation (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: Okay, okay. Try two. I have hope with Ringo. Puyo seems like a very friendly gal. Plus, puyo let me group hug with puyo, so can puyo be that mean?

[Jennifer approaches Ringo]

Jennifer: Hi, Ringo.

Ringo: EEK! IT'S JENNIFER!

Jennifer: Wait wait wait! It's not like that anymore!

Ringo: Oh, right... we, uh, saved you a while ago, right?

Jennifer: That's correct. I'm not like that anymore. I'm sorry.

Ringo: Hmm... I'm... not so sure... Can I really confirm if you're actually a nice person like he wants us to believe?

Jennifer: I promise! I'll have a fun little Puyo battle with you to prove it!

Ringo: I dunno... but I'll accept a puyo battle! As long as it isn't for any malicious intents...

Jennifer: Great! Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ringo: If my concerns are correct, I just foiled a plan in the making.



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Aya could never play that well, y'know?



* * *

Jennifer: See? A puyo battle that fun couldn't be devilish in any way, right?

Ringo: Um... No. I'm not convinced.

Jennifer: Excuse me!?

Ringo: Seriously. I don't know anything about you past what happened that long while ago. This puyo battle changes nothing.

Jennifer: Then what will it take for you to trust me!?

Ringo: Well, if you were to reverse a horiffic disaster similar to the one you caused, perhaps that... could work? But until then, I see no reason to fully trust you.

Jennifer: HOW WILL I BE EXPECTED TO DO THAT!?

Ringo: Well, disasters come and go these days, so I guess... wait patiently? I dunno. Either way, good luck with that. I'll be going now.

Jennifer: Wait! Is there an alternative!? ...Puyo's gone. Well, I can't let a rotten apple spoil the pile, can I? That's just two people out of quite possibly hundreds! I'm destined to find one that clicks!

* * *

**11T-4: Admitting to Arle**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Arle
  * Match type: Versus (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: Arle Nadja... almost everyone I hear has nothing but nice things to say about her. That's it. She's gotta be the one.

[Jennifer approaches Arle.]

Jennifer: Hi... Arle.

Arle: Oh, I swear, if this is the brat I think it is... *Turns around* Oh no no NO! It IS her! That stupid Carby-napper decided to show her face again!

Jennifer: C... Carby-napper? *Sniffle* I... I'm not doing what you think I'm doing...

Arle: I don't CARE what you're doing! I'm getting angrier by the second with your presence!

Jennifer: But... but I just wanted to... apologize for what you're yelling at me for...

Arle: Oh, is that so?

Jennifer: Yes. I didn't mean it. You see, I wasn't myself at the time, so-

Arle: Apology NOT accepted! Nobody steals my beloved Carby away from me and gets away with it!

Jennifer: It wasn't me!

Arle: Who was the one who lured him out with a big plate of curry? Who was the one who brainwashed him? Who was the one who GAVE IT TO SATAN!? It wasn't some dumb red ghost thing, oh no no no. It was YOU!

Jennifer: I! WAS! BRAINWASHED!

Arle: I don't care how clean you wanted your brain! If you don't leave right this second, I'll throw a bunch of Puyos right in your face!

Jennifer: Fine! I'll play hard puyo with you!

Arle: The heck you will! Bring it!

Jennifer: PUYO PUYO BATTLE!

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Arle: Don't you dare hurt my little Carby ever again!



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Everyone was wrong about you!



* * *

Arle: Uuuuugh... That's not fair...

Jennifer: Please, just lemme explain myself for one second.

Arle: Of course not! You have nothing to explain! I saw all that you did! That's all I have to see!

Jennifer: You don't understand! None of this is real!

Arle: What isn't real is any reason for me to respect you!

Carbuncle: Guu!

Arle: Oh, it's Carby! Was that a nice walk you had?

Carbuncle: Guu! Gu guu guu guu gu guuguu guugu gu guu guu!

Arle: No way! They were kissing? How cute!

Carbuncle: Guu! Guu guuguu guu gu gu guugu guuguuu guuguguu! Guuuu.... *Drool*

Arle: Curry flavored? That sounds delicious! I just wish you saved one for me! Anyway, uh... let's go home. That nasty Carby-napper is here, and I don't want her dirty paws getting on you ever again!

Carbuncle: Guugugu! Guu! Guu guu gu!

Arle: I hate her too, Carby. Now, we can have a good rest back at home!

Jennifer: C... C... Carby-napper... yeah... *Sigh*

* * *

**11T-5: Painful Truth**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Klug
  * Match type: Big Bang (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: Three apologies, and not a single one was accepted... *Sigh* Maybe I'm wrong... maybe everyone DOES hate me... all because I dared to be brainwashed from an event I couldn't control... *Pulls out a dog plushie from under her hat* At least you don't judge me, Tiny... I can always count on you, right? *Hugs the plushie tightly* Thank you so much...

Klug: Well well well, what do we have here?

Jennifer: Oh. Hi, Kl-

Klug: If my eyes do not deceive me, it seems that crazy cat lady must've stolen a plushie from an innocent child! Just as despicable as I expected from her!

Jennifer: Wh-wh-what!? No! I didn't steal this! I had it since I was a child! And sure, I was brainwashed at one point, but even then, I had STANDARDS!

Klug: Oooh, I see now. That also makes sense... so YOU'RE the child! The little, foolish child who still sticks to her old toys from when she was young! Pffft!

Jennifer: ...So... just because I'm not a kid, I can't hold my childhood keepsakes close?

Klug: Keepsake schmeepsake! You shoulda let it go when you were younger!

[Jennifer just hugs her plushie tighter.]

Aya: *Emits from the Record of Sealing* Long time no see, my gorgeous Jenny~!

Jennifer: Aya... you... YOU...

Klug: Aww, the little sissy baby is getting angry!

Aya: She's so adorable when she's aggrevated!

Jennifer: Klug, give me that book! I'm going to destroy it! Right now!

Klug: M-my book!? No way! This is MY possession! You can't tamper with it like that! That's illegal!

Jennifer: I. Don't. Care. It's ruined my life, and I want revenge on it.

Klug: Fat chance! I'm not letting go!

Jennifer: Then I'll have to pry it out of your hands by force.

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Klug: Keep your dirty child paws off my book!



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Hand it over. Now.



* * *

Jennifer: There. I win. You better hand it over now...

Klug: Absolutely not! You may have won, but I'm not giving you anything! 

Jennifer: Why are you holding onto a book you KNOW can cause all sorts of problems not only to you, but to everyone around you!?

Klug: Because I don't want it getting in YOUR filthy paws, crazy cat lady!

Jennifer: Crazy... cat lady? *Starts grabbing Klug's book*

Klug: HEY HEY HEY! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!?

Jennifer: THIS BOOK NEEDS TO GO! NOBODY NEEDS IT! NOT ME, NOT YOU! GIVE IT TO ME! I AM GOING TO TEAR IT TO PIECES!

[CRASH]

Jennifer: ...What was that?

Klug: I... I don't know... What did you just do?

Jennifer: I... didn't do anything. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!

[Jennifer leaves]

Klug: What a freak. I'm glad she's gone!

Aya: Hmph... why are you being so harsh with her?

Klug: You know EXACTLY why I'm treating her like that, you stupid creature!

Aya: But it doesn't make sense... How could you hate her? With her beautiful brown eyes, her adorable tail, those endearing cat ears...

Klug: Shut up, please...

Aya: The freckles! The freckles! Did I mention those toe beans of hers? I bet they're ticklish!

Klug: SHUT UP, PLEASE! I have you in my fingertips, and I can easily use them to damage you!

Aya: And have you seen her in that wonderful red gown of hers? It's the stuff of heavens! She's a blessing in her normal getup, but this gown... this dress is something else entirely!

Klug: IF YOU DON'T STOP FOR ONE SECOND, I'M GONNA IMPALE YOU ON A TREE BY ONE OF THE PAGES!

Aya: Fine. You're no fun...

Klug: Let's examine that crash we heard before you get ahead of yourself, will we?

Aya: I still think you could ease up towards her.

Klug: And I think you could make a good coaster if you don't quit it!

* * *

**11T-6: Second Contact**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ess
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Moon Snail: ...You heard that too, right?

Lemres: Yeah,,, sounded like something crashing in the distance.

Moon Snail: Must've been something real big. I think we should examine it before it turns into something out of hand.

[The duo run to where they heard the sound, and they see a heavily damaged Starship Tetra with Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Sig, and Jennifer all examining it.]

Moon Snail: Just as I'd thought. We're not the only ones who heard it.

Lemres: Oh...

Moon Snail: What is it?

Lemres: I recognize this...

Ringo: There's no way... is this really...?

[Klug enters shortly afterwards]

Klug: What's all this hubbub about?

Amitie: This looks like...

Arle: The Starship Tetra!?

Moon Snail: Do you guys... recognize this?

Arle: This exact same ship crash landed on Ringo's school ages ago! We all got it flying again, and they said they wouldn't be able to return at all! What's going on here?

[Shortly afterwards, Tee emerges, slightly dizzy, alongside the rest of the crew.]

Tee: Ugh... so I don't assume anyone knows what that caped guy was all about?

Ess: No...?

Ringo: Tee! Ess! So good to see you again?

Tee: Wh-what!? No! There's no way! The chances are astronomically low! Did we... crash land in the exact same world?

Ringo: Guess so. Glad we didn't say goodbye, huh?

Tee: Haha! Guess so!

Moon Snail: Um... hello there, strange aliens that everyone else seems to recognize... my name's Moon Snail. That's my friend, Jennifer, and this is my boyfriend, Lemres.

Tee: Oh, is that so? Well, nice to meet you, Moon Snail! Don't worry, I recognize Lemres.

Klug: Wait, hold it! Don't trust Jennifer! She's a really nasty lady who likes to brainwash people!

Moon Snail: No she isn't!

Tee: I'm... getting mixed messages here.

Jennifer: Well, have one from the source. I'm Jennifer. I'm not here to cause any trouble, despite what other people would like to tell you.

Ess: ...

Jennifer: Oh, and you? Well, uh... um... YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!

Ess: Woah there! Kinda forgetting your introduction, huh?

Jennifer: R-right. M-m-my name's J-Jennifer... How abbbout you?

Ess: Call me Ess! You're right about one thing; I AM pretty cute, especially in comparison to the others!

Jennifer: If... If I m-may ask, uh... can I... have a battle with you?

Ess: Sure, why not? I've got time. Tetris battle!

Jennifer: T-Tetris battle!? What's Tetris!?

Ess: You don't play Tetris!? Preposterous! I think you have a thing or two to learn!

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ess: You made that easy on purpose, didn't you?



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: I th-think I get it n-n-now...



* * *

Jennifer: Hey! Th... that was actually pretty fun! Thank you, Ess...

Ess: Eh, no problem. I've had better.

Jennifer: Well, let's h-h-hope we c-can have even better mmmatches soon!

Ess: Uh, thanks?

Tee: So, uh... How do we go about solving this mystery? All we know so far is that there's this weird caped man... and now he's gone. I think we need to find him!

Ai: But how? He could've gone anywhere!

Tee: Then a search is in order! Ai, Zed, stay with the Tetra, Jay and Elle, see if you can find help. O, Ess, and I will look for this man!

[Tee, Ess, O, Jay, and Elle all depart. Jennifer keeps her eyes locked on Ess the whole time.]

Moon Snail: Jennifer? You okay?

Jennifer: I don't know anymore.

Moon Snail: You seemed fixated on that green girl.

Jennifer: Yeah... I don't know what to say. I just feel... a funny feeling whenever I see her. Like I have butterflies in my stomach.

Sig: ...What...

Moon Snail: Nonono! She doesn't eat bugs!

Sig: Riiiight...

Jennifer: Can anyone explain? I really need to know why I'm feeling like this!

Klug: Maybe you just really want to brainwash her! You seem to have a natch for that!

Jennifer: THAT WAS AYA FOR PETE'S SAKE! I CAN'T BRAINWASH PEOPLE MYSELF!

Klug: Yeah right! That long under their influence, and certainly you would've found a way!

Arle: I think the real thing that should be explained is why you thought stealing Carby was a good idea!

Jennifer: STOP ACCUSING ME OF THAT!!!

Sig: I can't think of an answer. Sorry, bugeater.

Jennifer: Bugeater... right... *Weep*

Moon Snail: (This reminds me of how I acted towards Lemres before... well... maybe it's just like that? Can't quite confirm... I should wait until I can get a concrete answer before I say anything. I just wish everyone wasn't so brash towards her like this...)

* * *

**11T-7: Unwanted Assistance**

  * Battlers: Jay & Elle vs. Ar
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Jay: Y'know, sis..

Elle: Yeah?

Jay: We're on our own again!

Elle: I know what you mean!

Jay: We can prank!

Elle: Without that killjoy Tee getitng in the way!

Jay & Elle: BRING ON THE FUN-CAPADES!

Jay: Who shall be our first target?

Elle: We'll just have to wait and see!

Jay: It's gonna be...

[The duo walk up to Ar.]

Elle: That man! In the weird cape!

Jay & Elle: Wait! The weird man in the cape! It's him!

Ar: Why, hello there, children...

Jay: Hello sir! Would you like...

Elle: A tetris battle, with added pranks and mischief?

Ar: I have more pressing matters.

Jay: Boo! Pressing matters!

Elle: Bring on the lame-capades!

Ar: I would like to ask you two... Do you perhaps know the whereabouts of the Tetris King?

Jay: Why yes, yes we do!

Elle: We know very well, too!

Ar: Perfect. Tell me _everything_.

Jay: Nope!

Elle: Unless you accept our challenge!

Ar: A challenge... nothing one of the FIRST TETRIS KINGS IN HISTORY can't manage!

Jay: That's the spirit!

Elle: Prepare for the fun-ishing blow!

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Ar: That was pathetic! You know nothing!



**If win** :

  * Jay & Elle: Were you thoroughly funned away? I bet you were!



* * *

Jay: That was fun!

Elle: But you're not very good!

Ar: You little snots... now, I ask you again... Do you perhaps know the whereabouts of the Tetris King?

Jay: Why, yes! He went that-a-way!

Elle: Into that spooky forest over there!

Jay: He was looking for you, too!

Elle: If you helped him find you, that'd be appreciated!

Ar: Why, thank you, kids. You've been... most helpful... hehehehe...

Jay: That guy was weird!

Elle: But I hope Tee likes him!

Jay: He better! He was looking for him!

Elle: But now it's our turn!

Jay & Elle: BRING ON THE FUN-CAPADES, FOR REAL!

* * *

**11T-8: Planning Peril**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Klug
  * Match type: Active



Ringo: So... this is an interesting situation...Some people from outside this world who we haven't seen in a very long time, and outright said that they wouldn't be able to return... suddenly return unexpectedly, and they saw a weird, caped man? I have a feeling that this caped man isn't one we can trust.

Klug: Almost as untrustworthy as the crazy cat lady?

Moon Snail: Grr...

Ringo: Worse. Less trustworthy.

Klug: Impossible!

Ringo: On the contrary. Think about it, seconds before they crashed, they say, they saw a caped man appear near them. And now he's gone? I don't like where this is heading...

Jennifer: I have an idea-

Arle: Capes are rarely good news, anyway!

Lemres: Uh...

Arle: You have a longcoat!

Jennifer: Guys, what if we-

Klug: What if this guy was someone we already knew? Like Satan?

Arle: That's a possibility.

Amitie: Could be some sort of transformation, too!

Jennifer: Can I please share my sugg-

Sig: Did you see Aya do anything in space while you were in the book?

Klug: Nope! We were stuck on earth the whole time!

Sig: Shoot. That's-

Moon Snail: A-HEM!

Sig: What?

Moon Snail: My friend wanted to suggest something. Can you please let her speak for a second? Please?

Sig: *Sigh* Fine. Say what you need, bugeater.

Jennifer: ...

Ringo: Well?

Jennifer: Right, uh... So, this guy's most certainly gonna be a threat, we can confirm that much. So, what if... we just looked for him? We split up, search everywhere we can, find him, and deal with him BEFORE he can become a threat? That way, all attention can focus on fixing the Tetra, and we wouldn't need to worry about him creating anymore disaster than he already has! Shouldn't be too hard, right?

Sig: ...

Ringo: ...

Jennifer: So? How's that?

Amitie: ...

Lemres: ...

Klug: ...So, how did we repair the Tetra last time?

Ringo: There were a few strange steps to it. I think Ris helped the dog guy find them out.

Amitie: Then we just need to find him again, right?

Jennifer: Um, guys? What about my plan?

Arle: Well, Carby-napper... it's absolutely stupid! If this guy can crash entire starships AND send them to alternate dimensions, how do you think we're gonna stop this without some specific outside source!? You're not helping us at all!

Jennifer: *Sigh* ... *Pulls out her plushie again* Tiny...? Do you think I should be treated like this for actions I did while brainwashed?

Moon Snail: I... thought it was a good plan...

Klug: What!? No! Arle stated why it could NEVER work!

Jennifer: *Sigh* Oh, who am I kidding? Plushies can't answer back... I guess they're right... I can't be forgiven for this...

Moon Snail: ...Guys...

Sig: *Sigh* What?

Moon Snail: WHY ARE YOU BEING THIS RUDE AND UNABASHEDLY HORRIBLE TOWARDS MY FRIEND!?

Arle: WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER NOW WHEN YOU WERE RALLYING US AGAINST HER A LITTLE OVER A WEEK AGO!?!?

Moon Snail: I was rallying you people against AYA!!! NOT JENNIFER!!!! THE ONLY REASON I ASKED FOR YOU GUYS' HELP WAS TO SAVE HER!

Klug: AFTER ALL SHE DID TO US!?!?

Moon Snail: SHE WAS BRAINWASHED!!! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER ACCOUNTABLE FOR HER ACTIONS WHILE BRAINWASHED, YET YOU STILL TREAT EVERYONE ELSE AYA CAUGHT WITH RESPECT!? WHY HER IN PARTICULAR!?

Sig: We knew them before their brainwashing, of course.

Moon Snail: THEN LET JENNIFER SHOW WHAT SHE'S LIKE WHILE NOT BRAINWASHED!!! IS THIS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?

Klug: I believe you're sorely mistaken, Moon Snail.

Moon Snail: NO! YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN! IF YOU DIDN'T TREAT HER LIKE TOTAL DIRT, PERHAPS SHE WOULD'VE PROVED HERSELF AGES AGO, Y'KNOW!?

Klug: Psh. Doubt it.

Moon Snail: OH YEAH? WELL.. WELL... DOUBT THIS!

Klug: Wait! What are you doing!?

(Puyo battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Klug: Were YOU brainwashed by her too?



**If win** :

  * Moon Snail: That ought to teach you a lesson!



* * *

Lemres: Goodness... I haven't seen you this angry before, Moon...

Moon Snail: Can you blame me? They're not giving my best friend any respect. All because some stupid red demon took her over, everyone's acting like she's the pariah!

Klug: *Unconscious sounds*

Amitie: You really went crazy on him, didn't you?

Moon Snail: He was acting the worst out of all of you. You can attest for this, right Jennifer? ..Jennifer? Oh no... Be right back!

* * *

**11T-9: Not Even Privacy**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Feli
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: *Sniffle* Perhaps I can get some peace here... in this forest... where nobody will bother me...

[Jennifer etches "J+E" on a tree, adjacent to the one with "M+L" etched on it.]

Jennifer: *Sigh* That makes me feel better. A little bit... At least I can have some time to myself. Nobody calls me rude names... nobody calls me a mean kitty, or a crazy cat lady, or a carby-napper, or a bugeater, or...

Feli: Fatebreaker...

Jennifer: NO!!!!!!!

Feli: I've been looking for you for hours... You think you're so funny, don't you? Helping that weasel with the hat ruin MY destiny?

Jennifer: What are you even talking about!?

Feli: Lemres... the love of my life... the most beautiful man in the world... he was my everything... I knew... I just knew... he was destined for me... I made sure he would fall for me, eventually... but YOU came in and ruined everything! You made that disgusting kitsune get him first. And I cannot forgive that.

Jennifer: No! I didn't do anything! It was merely a line of coincidences that led to that! Plus, I've seen them! Lemres is incredibly happy with Moon Snail! If you love him so much... let him have who he loves most!

Feli: No. Fate above all. You need to be taught a lesson.

Jennifer: Fine. Very well. You want a lesson, I'll give you a freaking lesson!

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Feli: I will reclaim you, Lemres...



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: I just wanted time to myself...



* * *

Feli: You will regret that, Jennifer. You will regret ALL of this.

Jennifer: Please... just... go.

Feli: Fine. You disgust me anyway. I wish the worst upon you, fiend.

* * *

**11T-10: You Don't Know What you Have…**

  * Battlers: Ar vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Jennifer: I can't even have some time to relax without anyone calling me names, can I!? ...Of course not... This bugeater doesn't deserve it at all, does she...

Ar: Why, hello there, Jennifer...

Jennifer: You... know me?

Ar: Of course I do. I know all about you. My name is Ar. You're not getting the respect you deserve, are you?

Jennifer: I really don't know how to answer anymore...

Ar: That sounds like I'm right, then. I know exactly how you feel. I, too, don't get treated very well by anyone around me. I was once a respected man. Everyone liked me. But, the second I was booted from my position, everyone treated me like dirt. They spat on me. But, no more! I know of a horrible disaster coming, and I feel if we work together to stop it... we could mend each other's reputation. So? What do you say? *Holds out his hand*

Jennifer: (How... does he know me? Can I trust this man? ...What the heck. At least he trusts me, unlike everyone else... I think I'll...)

Moon Snail: Jennifer! Thank goodness I found you! I was worried sick! ...Uh, Jennifer?

Jennifer: What?

Moon Snail: Is that... the man with the weird cape we were warned about?

[Jennifer examines Ar further. She notices that he does, indeed, have a weird cape.]

Jennifer: ...Wait a minute!

Moon Snail: We were warned about you! I just know that you're up to no good! I'm gonna have to put you in your place, before you cause anymore trouble!

Ar: This is what I'm talking about, Jennifer! Everyone automatically assumes I'm a demented overlord with the desire to cause chaos!

Jennifer: Just... like... me...

Moon Snail: Don't fall for his tricks, Jennifer! He's obviously trying to manipulate you! Tell you sob stories so that you'll sympathize and relate to him! And make you want to join him! This man is no good, Jennifer. You can just tell!

Ar: Enough! If you so dearly want to keep her from reaching her true potential, you will drive me away with a Tetris battle!

Moon Snail: A w-w-what battle!? I've never heard of this, and I've been doing Puyo battles for years!

Ar: What in the stars' names is a Puyo? Look, I'm sticking to my guns! What I know best! Tetris battle, or leave at once!

Moon Snail: I have no idea what Tetris is... but I'll try my best! For my best friend!

Ar: I'll show you that you know nothing, fool!

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Moon Snail: In all honesty, I think I just got lucky.



**If win** :

  * Ar: You truly know nothing...



* * *

Ar: Just as to be expected from the former Tetris King, I win! Not a sweat! Now, dear boy, please move out of the way, so I can help your supposed best friend become one of the most well respected people in this world!

Moon Snail: Never! I know your tricks, know em like the back of my hand! I've let her down once, and it's not happening again!

Ar: Fine, fine. You can be like that. ...Or you can be like this! *Grabs Moon Snail*

Moon Snail: Woah! What are you doing!?

[Ar's Hypnotic Eyes start doing their work]

Moon Snail: What are you doing to me!?

Jennifer: No! Not like this! We just got back from our last adventure! Don't we get a break from all the brainwashing!?!? *Kicks Ar* Let go of him, you monster!

Ar: Gah! *Recoils, but doesn't let go of Moon Snail*

Jennifer: PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE!!!

Moon Snail: J-Jennifer... p-please... help me...

Jennifer: I'm trying! *Pulls on Ar's leg*

Moon Snail: C'mon... Come... o...

Jennifer: *Gasp* Moon Snail!?!?

Moon Snail: ...

Jennifer: Please...

Moon Snail: I'm afraid I need you no longer, Jennifer.

Ar: Yes! It worked! Your dumb friend was even easier to capture than that other lady! Thank you, Jennifer. That's all I truly needed.

Jennifer: *Sniffle* WHAAAAAAAAAA, MOON SNAIL!!! *Starts crying intensely* HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! WH... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU MONSTER! YOU ABSOLUTE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE MAN!?!? I have nothing left..., NOTHING!!!

Ar: ...Come now, Moon Snail. I don't think she'll want to join me anymore. Let's focus on our true goal: Tee.

Moon Snail: Gladly...

[Ar and Moon Snail leave. Jennifer falls to the ground and continues to cry]

Jennifer: Moon Snail... I can't believe it... I DID THIS TO YOU! I MADE THIS HAPPEN!! I GOT RID OF THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER TRUSTED ME!!! I'M SO SOOOOOOORRY!!!!!!!! Oh, Lemres is going to kill me when he finds out... I don't know what to do anymore... maybe they were right... *Sniffle* I'm just a stupid, mean kitty. I'm a crazy cat lady, a bugeater, a fatebreaker, a carby-napper... I'm worthless... I'm... I'm nothing...


	2. Act 12T: The Growing Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her lowest moment, Jennifer is lucky enough to meet Ex, the keeper of the dimensions. He knows Ar personally, and he's more than willing to help drive him off and clear Jennifer's name to the best of his ability. He has a few secrets of his own, however.

**12T-1: Second Hope**

  * Battlers: Ex vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



[This scene takes place in the edge of space, where Ex is.]

Ex: Hmm... I was told they'd visit 20 minutes ago... where are they? ...I really hope they aren't in danger...

[Ding!]

Ex: Huh? There's a new status report coming from the Starship Tetra. Perhaps this can explain why they haven't gotten here yet?

[Ex views the status report.]

Tee: We're mere moments from a crash as a result of a giant tear in space sucking us in!

Ex: A crash...? That's not good...

Tee: We're unable to detect the destination, but it seems to be very far away! And even weirder, there's this strange man in a black, oddly shaped cape trying to get inside.

Ex: A strange man... in a black... oddly shaped... cape...? Oh no... please don't tell me...

Tee: He seems to know my name, but I do not recognize him in the slightest. ...Oh dear. I don't have much time to continue this report! We'll be crashing in five, four, thr- (Crash, then static)

Ex: Oh please no... I really hope that this isn't him... but I have a really bad feeling that it is... I thought he would've just given up after I left... but I was too confident... I dread to think of what he may be doing now... That's it. I need to step away from my work right now! This is a serious problem at hand! And I can't let it sit like this! I'm pretty sure the dimensions can stay stable long enough in my absence for me to be able to deal with this...

[...]

Ex: From what I can tell, he was last found in this forest. Could he still be here? Or has he already left?

Jennifer: *Still crying intensely*

Ex: ...Are... you okay? Is there something wrong?

Jennifer: *Continued crying*

Ex: If you need to vent your issues... I'll be here to listen...

Jennifer: *Crying does not stop* What makes me think you want to listen?

Ex: Because I'm genuinely concerned...?

Jennifer: I don't care what you call me... Carby-napper, mean kitty, bugeater... take your pick!

Ex: Why... would I call you that?

Jennifer: Because I'm apparently everyone's least favorite! *Back to crying*

Ex: I... I don't understand...

Jennifer: *Crying too hard to explain further*

Ex: If it calms you down... should we do a Tetris battle?

Jennifer: *Sniffle* Fine... I've embarrassed myself enough anyway...

Ex: I don't want embarrass you... I just want to help you feel better.

Jennifer: If it works... *Weep*

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: You went easy on me, didn't you?



**If win:**

  * Ex: There. Better?



* * *

Jennifer: Thank you... that was kind of fun, I guess...

Ex: Good, good. Now, may you tell me why you were crying?

Jennifer: *Sigh* ...Where do I begin? Over a week ago, I was brainwashed by some horrible, horrible demon... and when I broke free, everyone's holding me accountable for it. And honestly, I think I deserve it.

Ex: What!? Why?

Jennifer: Because I've done nothing to prove that I'm a good person. I even let the one person who trusted me fall to this horrible man...

Ex: Named Ar?

Jennifer: Y-yes... *Sniffle*

Ex: I don't blame you. Ar is a horribly good manipulator. He makes out his plans as tragic backstories. I've seen many people get deceived by them.

Jennifer: That's not the problem! I almost got manipulated, but... my friend tried to save me, and my stubbornness caused him to be brainwashed! Now I have nobody to stand up for me...

Ex: I'll stand up for you...

Jennifer: Why...?

Ex: Simple. I know Ar. He's brainwashed people all the time, even before your friend. So I know full well that you can't hold someone accountable for what they did while being controlled by someone else. And you? I haven't even seen you when you were brainwashed, and you seem like a perfectly nice person. I'll help you rescue your friend. And perhaps to show everyone that you're a respectable person.

Jennifer: No. You really can't. I'm hopeless. I had a plan, but it was dismissed because it was a stupid plan...

Ex: What's the plan? And why was it dismissed?

Jennifer: I suggested stopping Ar before he became a true threat. But it was dismissed because everyone knew Ar wouldn't be an easy target...

Ex: I'm gonna level with you. I think that's a good plan. Ar may seem imposing, but he's far more bark than bite. Beyond his hypnotic eyes, he has no powers to his name. And if you have any skills at Tetris, you can easily stop him. He may have been the former Tetris King, but he's not with the times. His skills are heavily outdated. He only has one minion under his belt right now. If we work together, we can make this plan a reality.

Jennifer: ...You'll do that for me?

Ex: Of course. You're a good person, I can just tell.

Jennifer: I don't think that's right... I've got nothing to show for it.

Ex: I promise, by the end of it, you'll see your self worth. Now... I have just two questions to ask. Firstly, what is your name?

Jennifer: Well, if you're not gonna immediately call me a name... *Sigh* I guess Jennifer works.

Ex: Good! Now we can get to know each other better. My name is Ex.

Jennifer: Hello, Ex...

Ex: Secondly... where did Ar run off to?

Jennifer: Over there...

Ex: Thank you. Now, come with me! ...I hope the Tetra Crew is safe...

* * *

**12T-2: Help with Repairs**

  * Battlers: Fawn & Pepper and Ai
  * Match Type: Tetris Co-Op Battle



Ai: *Sigh* This doesn't look good, Zed.

Zed: Can confirm. I'm not even sure how we survived.

Ai: I can only thank the passenger safety systems. They made sure we got out relatively scar free... at the cost of the ship's durability. ...I think I'll need to find Risukuma again.

(Suddenly, two more characters leap out of the ship)

Ai: Fawn! Pepper! Glad to see my two pups are safe!

Fawn: Papa! We were so worried about you!

Pepper: We wanted to visit the keeper again, and we overheard the captain's report!

Fawn: We were worried you might've gotten hurt...

Pepper: But not as much as the keeper! He just bolted out like a tetromino outta...

Fawn: Pepper! Shhh! We're not supposed to say that word!

Pepper: Oh. Sorry.

Ai: Well, you're just in time! Thankfully, we're safe, but the ship itself... it does not look good.

Fawn: Oh dear! I see what you mean!

Pepper: Do you think we can help somehow?

Ai: Well, perhaps we could patch up a few minor boo-boos.

Fawn: Great! That sounds fun!

Pepper: Get ready, sis!

(Tetris trial commences)

* * *

Ai: There we go! It can't fly yet, but it certainly looks prettier!

Fawn: Yay! I love pretty things!

Pepper: How do you think we can get it running again?

Ai: I'm... not sure. Hmm. I think I'll need to ask for help from an old friend of mine.

Zed: May I look over the young ones while you search for Risukuma?

Ai: Please do! I can't trust anyone else to keep them safe!

* * *

**12T-3: Sour Matters**

  * Battlers: Lemres vs. Zed
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Pepper: Is papa back yet, Zed?

Fawn: Pepper! He left only a minute ago!

Pepper: Oh, right...

Lemres: Moon Snail... where are youuuu? *Sigh* I hope he's safe. I'm worried about him.

Pepper: Hey! Is that the nice green man that the captain told us about?

Lemres: Oh, hello! I don't think I've seen you two before! Quick question: Have you, perhaps, seen a handsome kitsune with a purple hat passing by?

Fawn: Nope! Not at all!

Lemres: Bummer. Guess I should look elsewhere, then...

Pepper: Sorry...

Fawn: Wait wait wait! We heard you had some tasty things on you! May we have one?

Lemres: Oh? Of course! Perhaps some marshmallows could suit your fancy? Or maybe an ice cream cone?

Zed: NOT SO FAST!

Lemres: Huh!?

Zed: Do not give them those high sugar items! These do not have any healthy attributes to them! Consumption not recommended!

Lemres: Hey now. I know health is important, but you can't expect someone to get by without a treat or two!

Zed: Get those poisons away from those kids! Their bodies are incapable of properly handling them!

Lemres: I don't think just one would hurt...

Fawn: Come oooon! Can we have some? Just a little?

Zed: Never! You can't be exposed to such non-nutritious substances!

Pepper: But we want it!

Lemres: Tell you what. Let's do a Tetris battle. If I win, they can have one treat. Just one.

Zed: Fine! I do not think you'll win, anyway!

(Tetris battle commences)

If loss:

  * Zed: Be careful what you give these children...



If win:

  * Lemres: This won't have any harmful effects on them, I promise!



* * *

Zed: It seems your victory has been confirmed, much to my dismay. Very well. You may give them some of your confectionaries. But only one.

Lemres: Wasn't planning on more!

Fawn & Pepper: Yay!!!

Fawn: Say, Tee was right! This is delicious!

Pepper: Yeah! This is some of the best food I've ever had!

Fawn: Say, green guy! Can we have some more?

Lemres: Sorry, but I did make a promise to Zed. I could only give you one.

Fawn: Aww...

Pepper: Thank you anyway!

Lemres: Not a problem? Now, where was I... *Gasp* Oh, right. Gotta go!

Fawn: Seeya, green guy!

* * *

**12T-4: Rosy Ruckus**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Lemres
  * Match type: Fever (Puyo Puyo vs. Tetris)



Lemres: Moon Snail? Please tell me you're okay...

Moon Snail: Lemres!

Lemres: Oh, what a relief! I knew you and Jennifer probably went to the forest! Um... where's Jennifer?

Moon Snail: Oh. She left the forest not too long ago. Where did she go? Beyond me. Anyway... I found something in the forest that... I think you might like~! *Wink*

Lemres: Oh? I like surprises! Heh heh! Mind if you show me?

Moon Snail: Why, of course, dear...

[...]

Ex: I could've sworn Ar would be here. Where is he?

Lemres: ...Huh? I thought there'd be something special here... did we miss it?

Moon Snail: Just wait! It'll be here any second...

Ex: Uh, Jennifer? Who are those?

Jennifer: That man with the purple hat is Moon Snail. He's my friend that I got brainwashed...

Ex: What do you mean? I thought Ar brainwashed him

Jennifer: I led him to this forest... and Ar brainwashed him because of it... so it's really all my fault...

Ex: I wouldn't say that, personally. Like I said, Ar's a scarily good manipulator.

Jennifer: But I don't think he'll forgive me... *Sigh*

Ex: I have hope that he will. We can't tell until we save him.

Moon Snail: Hang on! I think it's coming...

(Ar emerges from the bushes)

Ex: Oh no...

Jennifer: Lemres, run!

Lemres: Huh? *Turns to Moon Snail, noticing he has dulled eyes* ...I... see what you mean...

Ar: Ah. It's that foolish pariah girl again. It's a darn shame your friend stopped you from joining me. I would've thought you'd have been the preferrable option...

Lemres: Wait a minute... you brainwashed Moon Snail!?

Ar: That is very much correct. It would've been that Jennifer over there had he not run for her protection. He's very protective of her... to a fault!

Moon Snail: Join us, Lemres...

Lemres: No! You need to snap out of this now, Moonlight!

Moon Snail: I think not. Perhaps a battle shall settle things.

Lemres: I think I know what you mean... I don't know if this will save you, but... let's battle! Tetris battle!

Moon Snail: Puyo Puyo battle!

Ar: No! You're suppose to play with Tetris, you imbecile! What's this Puyo Puyo nonsense you seem so latched onto!?

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Lemres: Please come to your senses, Moon...



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: What's the matter, Ar? A Puyo battle worked just fine...



* * *

Lemres: ...

Moon Snail: Just as we thought. You wouldn't raise your fists against the one you love without holding back.

Lemres: ...I need to warn the others about this, quickly. *Starts running*

Jennifer: Uh... *Slowly backs up into the bushes*

Ar: Get him!

(Emma suddenly appears and kicks Lemres, knocking him down. Her son slowly emerges afterwards.)

Ex: Is... Is that... Could it really be...

Jennifer: Wait, you know her?

Ex: It's a very long story. For now, we need to run, and find the Tetra Crew.

Ar: Very well done, you two. Now, let's get this moving.

???: I'm so sorry, mister!

(Ar and the boy start dragging Lemres away to brainwash him)

Jennifer: I'm sorry I couldn't save you either, Lemres...

* * *

**12T-5: A Way to Help**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ex
  * Match type: Swap



Jennifer: *Sigh* What am I gonna do? I just let another person get in the hands of Ar...

Ex: Worry not, Jennifer. It's not as unfortunate as it seems.

Jennifer: What do you mean?

Ex: There is a way to save them. Tee told me. Should Ar brainwash someone, we can snap them out with a Swap battle.

Jennifer: Swap...?

Ex: You know Puyo Puyo, right? And you know Tetris, right?

Jennufer: Uh huh...

Ex: Well, Swap allows you to play both. I don't know how, but apparently, it can reverse brainwashing.

Jennifer: (Like Tag Team battles and Co-Op Big Bang...?)

Ex: There are some bells and whistles to it, but it shouldn't be too hard to learn it. Want to have a practice battle?

Jennifer: ...Sure.

Ex: I promise, you'll get the hang of this in no time! Let's go!

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ex: Perhaps I didn't explain it very well. Let's try again!



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: So easy, even I can do it...



* * *

Jennifer: If it's this easy... why hasn't anyone saved Moon Snail, Lemres, and... whoever that green haired lady was by now?

Ex: I feel we're the only two who are aware of his brainwashing powers. Hopefully this gets out there soon. We need to save all of them, especially Emma.

Jennifer: Emma...? Is that her name? How did you know that?

Ex: It's a long story...

Jennifer: Well, I'm willing to hear it.

Ex: Okay. I'm not entirely sure if I can tell the whole story just yet, but... I'll give you the general gist of it. Emma... is my wife.

Jennifer: R-really?

Ex: Yes. Back when I was the Tetris King, we were married. But one day... she disappeared, and I never found out why. I thought she had died...

Jennifer: Th... That's horrible...

Ex: For all these years, I never knew she was out there. But now, she has returned... but the circumstances could have been far, far better.

Jennifer: I'm sure of it... but what about that kid? Do you perhaps know about him?

Ex: That kid...? Well, before Emma mysteriously vanished, she was expecting a child of ours. I thought the kid was a goner, too. But it seems that Emma has given birth to him and taken care of him in her absense.

Jennifer: It's unfortunate you didn't get to meet him for his childhood...

Ex: Yeah, it is... But if we save him and Emma, I can introduce myself to him properly.

Jennifer: You're right. We need to save them, quickly! But Moon Snail and Lemres are important too...

* * *

**12T-6: The Lost Idol**

  * Battlers: Klug and Feli vs. Ar and Lemres
  * Match type: Tag Team (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Klug: That stupid Moon Snail... What's his problem!? Just because I had a grudge against his awful friend, doesn't mean I deserve to get knocked cold! *Sigh* I'll just sit here... in the forest... and *Sigh* relax...

Feli: Begone.

Klug: EEK! I didn't want to deal with you!

Feli: Just because the fox has become my greatest adversary starting last week... doesn't mean you're off the hook, book-wielding fiend!

Klug: P-please! Stay back! I still have this book on hand!

Feli: The day of reckoning is soon... submit, or face me in Puyo Puyo!

Klug: GYAAAAAAH!

Lemres: Hmmhmmhmm... hello.

Klug: Lemres! I'm so glad to see you! I can always trust you to stop her nastiness!

Feli: My dearest Lemres! Please, let go of the fox! He is not good enough for you!

Klug: Yeah! For once, I agree with her! Either sort out his audacity, or dump him! He's a jerk!

Lemres: Actually, I had other plans... hahahaha...

Klug: Wh... what do you mean?

Feli: I can sense it... something is horribly, HORRIBLY wrong with him...

Klug: Is he... b-brainwashed!?

Feli: Yes... I have a feeling that... the FATEBREAKER... has something to do with it...

Ar: Think again, gothy!

Feli: Who... are... you?

Ar: I am Ar Tate, former Tetris King. I am going to go out and say it. I was the one who brainwashed Lemres!

Klug: WHAT!?

Ar: In fact, this only happened because of how YOU treated Jennifer!

Klug: Don't give me that junk!

Ar: You are so naive! Your cruelty towards her for what she did under the crimson demon's influence caused her to sprint to the forest, where she met ME! And then... it created a chain reaction! Moon Snail followed short, and I took him under my control. This warlock, fearing for the whereabouts of his boyfriend, ran after him. And then, he played right into my hands...

Feli: So she was behind it in a way...

Ar: And NONE of this would've happened if you forgave her for atrocities she did not truly commit! But no! You held her accountable for the second-hand actions of Aya! So in a way, it is YOUR fault! You two are the cause of this all! Don't you see how you're far worse than she is? Open your eyes!

Klug: ...Get him?

Feli: Get him.

(Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ar: Your blindness will hurt many.



**If win:**

  * Klug: Give us a break, shady cape guy!



* * *

Lemres: Eh... huh? What happened?

Klug: Lemres! You're safe!

Lemres: Klug! Feli! It's as delightful as always to see you two again!

Feli: Lemres! Thank goodness... I was worried that you would be doomed forever... though now that I say it... there is still ONE horrid thing you must sort out. I asked you once before, and I will ask again...

Lemres: Ah, don't worry, Feli! You won't have to worry about him no more!

Feli: Oh, thank goodness...

Klug: You dealt with him? I always believed in you, my hero!

Lemres: That's the spirit! Come give me a hug, you two...

Feli: Gladly!

(Klug and Feli both run into Lemres' arms. He hugs them both... before picking them up.)

Lemres: Hehehe... just kidding...

Klug: WHAT THE HECK!?

Lemres: You think ALL brainwashings can be solved with a simple Tag Team battle? Hahahaha... Perhaps Ar was right. You two are fools. They're all yours, master!

Ar: Thank you, Lemres. You've been a fantastic help. *Uses Hypnotic Eyes*

Feli: Not a third time... please...

Klug: I can't... not again... I'm not... strong enough...

(The Record of Sealing drops out of Klug's hands and starts crawling away.)

Aya: At last... free... from your grasp!

* * *

**12T-7: Second Chance**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Fusion



Jennifer: Moon Snail? Lemres? Emma? Where are you...? Anyone?

[Rustling bushes]

Ex: *Gasp* I think I heard someone.

Jennifer: Who is it?

[Rustle...]

Jennifer: C'mere...

[Moon Snail jumps out of the bushes]

Jennifer: There you are!

Moon Snail: Ah, Jennifer... I've been waiting for you...

Jennifer: You want a challenge, dude?

Moon Snail: Gladly... hehehe...

Jennifer: Well, you've got one! I challenge you to a... um... (What was it called again? It's Puyo and Tetris at the same time, right? So is it... Fusion?) Ahem... I challenge you to a Fusion battle! Wait! No! I meant-

Moon Snail: A fusion battle it is, then!

Jennifer: Dang it...

(Fusion battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: My skills are unrivaled...



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: I have a bad feeling this amounted to nothing...



* * *

Jennifer: Moon Snail...? Are you back now?

Moon Snail: Jennifer! Oh, I knew I could trust you! It was so silly of me to just let Ar catch me like that, huh?

Jennifer: Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back to your senses!

Moon Snail: I'm very thankful, Jennifer. I think this calls for yet another hug!

Jennifer: Why, of course! I'm in great need of one...

Moon Snail: Oh, I can tell...

[Jennifer runs towards him for a hug, but he pushes her.]

Moon Snail: But I don't care.

Jennifer: Oh, I knew it...

Moon Snail: Let's be real, Jennifer. Do you really think YOU have a chance here? Ha! You're an idiot for just letting me get brainwashed and playing right into his hands!

Jennifer: *Sniffle* N-no I'm not... I-I tried my best to save you!

Moon Snail: And guess what? Your best was pathetic! Face it, you ain't good enough. You'll never be! You should just quit right now and let the others deal with it. You obviously don't know what you're doing!

Jennifer: I... I guess you're right... *Weep*

Ex: Jennifer, don't take it personally. He's still brainwashed. And he's trying to demoralize you to the point of giving up. Don't let him succeed!

Jennifer: *Starts crying* I knew it... even my best friend lost all respect for me! *Crying intensifies*

Moon Snail: Yeah, that's right! You let him down, so he's not going to defend you no more! Goodbye!

Jennifer: *Yep. Still crying.*

Ex: Jennifer... don't listen to him... Think of it as Ar talking, not Moon Snail...

Jennifer: *She's still crying because those words really hurt her*

Ex: *Sigh* Jennifer...

* * *

**12T-8: Arle's Fear Resurfaces**

  * Match type: Carbuncle vs. Arle
  * Match type: Puyo vs. Tetris



Arle: Oh, what a mess... First, Moon Snail, then Lemres, and now Klug and Feli? Four people have disappeared in that forest...

Carbuncle: Guu guu...

Arle: I bet that nasty carby-napper hasn't reformed at all, no matter what Moon Snail says! When would she? WHY would she, huh?

Carbuncle: Guuguuguugu guu! GUU Guugugu!

Arle: Woah! Language! But I can agree with you there.

Ar: Why, hello there, Arle.

Arle: ...Who are you?

Ar: My name is Ar. I'm that man in the strange cape you were warned about.

Arle: Ohhh, I see... Wait, lemme guess. Either you're behind Jennifer, or Jennifer's behind you!

Ar: Uh, no. Of course not. In fact, she's actively trying to stop me, with the help of that Ex cretin!

Arle: I find that very hard to believe...

Ar: Of course you do! You're so unabashedly rude and horrible to her that you wouldn't trust her if she made world peace! You're a stubborn little brat who won't let someone live down anything, even if they never truly did it! Did you not consider that Jennifer did everything you hate her for WHILE brainwashed!? Why do you hold her accountable for her brainwashed actions, and nobody else? Why not Dapper Bones? Or Ringo, Satan, Rulue, Minotaur, Schezo, Feli, Ally, Maguro, Risukuma, Ciel, Lux, Draco, Lidelle, Amitie, Otomo or Witch? Or, heck, why not Carbuncle? Your precious yellow monster was brainwashed too!

Arle: Monster...?

Ar: Well? Answer me!

Arle: Don't you DARE call my wonderful Carby a monster! He's more adorable and friendly than you'll ever understand! There's a reason that freak stole him from me, you know!

Carbuncle: Guu guu!

Ar: Well, if he's so... adorable... why not let me have... a closer look at him?

Arle: NO NO NO NO NO! Lay a finger on my Carby, and I'll pelt you with so many fireballs, your grandchildren will have third degree burns!

Ar: You made a very poor choice of words... I always have more than one choice! *Activates his hypnotic eyes*

Arle: You're... brainwashing me...? I knew it... you ARE acquainted with that Carby-napper!

Ar: You'll quickly learn that I'm not.

Arle: Carby, please! Run! As far as you can! Don't let me hurt you...

Carbuncle: Guu! Guu gu gu guu guguu, gu guu guuguuu!

Arle: I know you got brainwashed last time! But if you don't run... it'll be... a... guaranteed...

Carbuncle: Guu...

Ar: Carbuncle... you're so loyal... so brave... and so very much gonna regret this choice!

Carbuncle: Guu gu gu! Guu gu guu guu guugu guu, gu guuguu guu!

Ar: I didn't understand a word you said... anyway, Arle! Go get him!

Arle: I'm afraid you won't get me back this time, Carbuncle!

Carbuncle: Guu, Guu guuu gu gu!

Arle: Never! Bring it on!

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Arle: If you so badly want to stay on my side...



**If win:**

  * Carbuncle: Guu! Guuu...



* * *

Ar: So... you won, huh?

Carbuncle: Guu... GUU GUU GUU GUU!

Ar: This changes nothing, I'm afraid.

Carbuncle: Guu... gu guugu... *Backs up*

Arle: Come back, Carby! *Grabs Carbuncle*

Carbuncle: GUUUUUUU!

Arle: He's all yours, master...

Carbuncle: Guu... Gu... Guugu...

* * *

**12T-9: Caught up**

  * Battlers: Tee vs. Emma
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Tee: Where is that man? I had a hunch he was in the forest...

O: Pii pi pii...

Ess: What even made you think that? What evidence do you even have, captain!?

Tee: It was... a hunch...

[Meanwhile, the young boy is looking at Tee from afar.]

???: Ar? Mama? I found the Tetris King!

Ar: You did?

???: Yeah! This man has lavender hair, purple eyes, and a tight-fitted suit, just like you described!

Ar: This is my lucky day! Ohohohoh... Finally, I can wrap my hands around that man's neck and just squeeze the title right out of him...

???: Why not just brainwash him? (I don't want him to die...)

Ar: *Bloodthirsty sigh* Fine. You're no fun, kid. How about you sneak up on him and drag him here? That'll make my job so much easier...

???: That sounds good. I'll try my best...

[The boy tries to sneak up on Tee, but he turns around and spots him.]

Tee: Huh? Oh, hello, young man! What are you doing here?

???: I, um, uh...

Tee: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tee. I'm from another universe, you see. This isn't the first time I've been here, however.

???: Erm, nice to meet you, Tee...

Tee: Have you heard of us before? You remind me quite a bit of the Keeper of Dimensions. Big fan?

???: Well, not exactly. I...

[As they talk, Ar emerges from the bushes and approaches Tee.]

Ar: Why helloooo there, Tee. I've been waiting AGES to meet you in person, you see!

Tee: Is this your dad?

???: N-no...

Ar: That's the son of a friend of mine. *Points to Emma as she enters the scene* My name is Ar.

Tee: Ar... as in, former Tetris King Ar?

Ar: Yes, yes, don't remind me. *Groan*

Tee: I've read your name in the Tetris history books, but I never thought I'd meet you in person! Gee, this is an unreal experience for me.

Ess: Hey, captain? Isn't this guy that caped man that we drove into earlier?

Tee: Well... now that you say it... I think he is!

Ar: Yes, yes. That was a bit hectic for all of us, was it not? Now...

Tee: What business do you wish to speak with me?

Ar: I'm glad you asked...

[Ar grabs Tee by his suit and lifts him up]

Tee: Meep!

Ar: This is about your title.

Ess: Hey! You can't threaten the captain like that! Only I can threaten the captain!

Ar: At the end of my time as king, my title was unfairly taken by Ex, and I've never come to terms with that.

Tee: Sounds like a You problem then.

Ar: Shut it! That title is only of my deserving, and I DEMAND you give it back to me this second.

Tee: I can't do that. I can only give the title if I'm defeated in a pure Tetris battle. I can't give it away even if I wanted t-HRRK!

[Ar lifts him up further]

Ar: Then BATTLE!

Tee: A...Against you?

Ar: Perhaps not now. I still need to recover my energy from the crash. I'll just leave you at the mercy of Emma for now. But soon, we shall fight!

[Ar tosses Tee to the ground and backs up, allowing Emma to approach him.]

Tee: H...Huh?

Ess: Tee...? Why are you just staring at her like a deer in headlights!?

Tee: I feel like... I recognize her. Is that... my mo...

Ess: CAPTAIN! We're under attack right now! Help stop this guy and whoever this woman is!

Tee: Ri... fine. Emma! Get ready for a Tetris battle!

???: Good luck... T... Emma.

(Tetris vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Emma: Behold, the new Tetris Queen!



**If win:**

  * Tee: I swear, you seem familiar...



* * *

Emma: Curses... you're too good.

Tee: Sorry, Ar, but I've earned this title. Perhaps if you were to challenge me yourself, you might have a chance to get your title back.

Ar: Hmph. Not a big setback. It wouldn't be satisfying to just have someone defeat you for me. I'll meet you again, Tee, and you'd better make preparations for a post-royalty life. I've done everything in my power to track you down, and despite the turbulence, I've succeeded.

Tee: So... you only wanted in the ship... to challenge me? And that rift was YOUR making!?

Ar: HER making, actually. But you are correct. This is all a scheme to dethrone you!

Tee: No way...

Ar: And I will do ANYTHING to get my title back!

Arle: He will win, no matter what!

Tee: Arle!? What's going on with you!?

Ar: It's simple, really. I brainwashed her!

Tee: You... WHAT!?

Ar: Yeah! Remember last time you set foot here? And Rulue, Feli, and Raffina were brainwashed? That was MY doing!

Tee: No way...

Ar: And if it means getting my title back, I will gladly do the same to you!

Tee: I... I'm gonna pass. Goodbye!

[Tee, Ess, and O all run away.]

Ar: There he goes. Hhmph. Coward, he is. How did he ever become the Tetris King with his cowardice?

Emma: I do not understand either.

Ar: But he won't get away forever! Come on, you three.

???: Are you sure this is the right thing to do?

Ar: Silence, kid, or I'll brainwash you too.

???: Y-yessir... *Whimper*

* * *

**12T-10: The Reuniting**

  * Battlers: Ex vs. Emma
  * Match type: Swap



Ex: Jennifer... I don't know how to tell you this, but... you're being too harsh on yourself. Please, listen to me...

Jennifer: *Crying more*

Ex: We can save him. I promise. You just need to cooperate with me.

Jennifer: ...

Ex: Promise?

Jennifer: I'll... I'll try... but I'm gonna fail...

Ex: you never know unless you try. We just need...

Emma: There he is...

Ex: Emma!?

Emma: I've been looking for you, Ex... I've been looking for you for a long, long time.

Ar: Ah, there you are, Ex. As devilishly handsome as ever, I see.

Ex: Emma... Why are you on his side!?

Ar: Are you oblivious to the reasons? She's brainwashed, is it not obvious? She was an incredible help to my plans, and I'm glad she showed up when she did.

Ex: Ar... why have you done this?

Ar: The ends justify the means. Why not join me yourself? Wouldn't it be fantastic?

Ex: You... you can't be serious.

Ar: Come on, Ex. Don't you remember? When we had something special with each other? Or even when we were... friends?

Ex: You don't need to remind me of our past, Ar. You need to let go of the old times. You may have loved them, but they're gone. You need to forge a future for yourself that's just as enjoyable.

Ar: But Ex, that's exactly what I'm doing! If I gain my title, it'll be just like the good times! Now, I can't have you halting my plans, so I'm afraid, I'll need to dispose of you.

???: Dispose? No! You can't!!

Ar: Fine. I'll just drive him away for good. Emma, may you kindly?

Jennifer: Wait! I challenge you to a Swap battle, Emma!

Emma: No. I shall only battle Ex.

Ex: If it's gonna be that way, I'll accept your challenge. A swap battle it is.

Emma: This will be your end, Ex.

Ex: I will gladly battle. Not for my safety... but for you.

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Emma: You were always a fool, Ex.



**If win:**

  * Ex: Emma...



* * *

Ar: No... You didn't just...

Ex: Oh, you KNOW I did.

Emma: Ar... don't... do this to... huh?

Jennifer: It... w-worked?

Emma: Wh... where am I...

Ex: You are... Well, I can't say for sure.

Emma: EX!

[Emma gets up and hugs Ex tightly]

Emma: EX!!! I MISSED YOU!!!

???: Awww!!! I'm proud of you two!

Ar: *Glare*

Emma: I'm so sorry for leaving you for so long... I only ran away because I was scared. Scared of hurting you... You and-

Ex: It's okay, Emma. I'm just... so glad to have you back, my love...

Emma: You saved me...

Ex: And I have that lady over there to thank.

Emma: Oh? *Walks up to Jennifer* So... you helped Ex save me?

Jennifer: N... not real-

Ex: If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have found Ar... and I wouldn't have found you, either. I would've kept on assuming... you and your son died...

Emma: You... I... I'm so sorry... I should've left you a note detailing my departure... but my mind was all over the place and I... didn't think about it. Good heavens... I feel horrible...

Ex: Please, Emma. Don't worry about it. You know I'll always love you.

Emma: I'll... I'll always love you too, Ex! I promise I'll never leave you again!

[Ex and Emma hug again, and they kiss each other.]

Ar: Gee, how romantic... but I have no time for this. Come on, little baby man.

???: I don't think I will! I'm sticking with my mom!

Ar: Not if I have anything to say about it! *Grabs the boy*

???: Mama! Help!

Emma: *Gasp* My child!

[Emma chases after Ar, grabs a branch, and hits him with it.]

Ar: Ow!

Emma: Let go of him this instant!

Ar: Never! *Gets hit again* OW!

[Ar runs away, but accidentally lets go of the boy.]

???: Thank you, mama...

Emma: You're welcome, Ex Jr.

[Emma holds Ex Jr. and brings him back to Ex]

Emma: This is your son, Ex. I gave birth to him after my disappearance. I named him after you. I've waited a long time to show him to you!

Ex Jr.: Dad!

Ex: Son!

[Ex and Ex Jr. hug each other.]

Emma: It's so nice to be with you again, Ex...


	3. Act 13T: Cascading Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emma having reunited with her husband, she tells him, Jennifer, and her son about her whole story. Meanwhile, Ar is getting closer and closer to brainwashing every last one of his targets, making him stronger than ever. Things aren't looking good for Jennifer and co...

**13T-1: The Full Story**

  * Battlers: Ex vs. Ar
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Jennifer: Hey, Ex...

Ex: What is it?

Jennifer: Since we're taking a bit of time to relax...

Ex: Mhm?

Jennifer: Do you think you can tell me the full story?

Ex: You mean about me and Emma?

Jennifer: Yes. That one.

Emma: Please, go ahead!

Ex Jr.: Ooh, ooh! I wanna hear it too!

Ex: Right, so...

[Flashback]

Ex: Quite a long time ago, I was once the Tetris King. As such, I was well known by many people in my dimension, and news would get to me almost instantly. One day, I felt as if everything was going fine, until I heard several reports regarding a strange lady falling from far above, being reported to most likely fall onto a nearby planet. I followed to the planet so I could catch her before she could hit the floor. I searched for a few minutes, until...

Emma (Flashback): GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ex: I heard an intense scream of pain, before it just... cut off. I ran to where I heard it, and that's when I saw an unconscious lady, lying on the ground. As expected, it was the falling woman finally reaching the ground. I was worried that she had died from her fall. But I checked for a sign of life. To my relief, she was still alive, just in dire condition. She was breathing lightly, and I could feel her pulse. But she still took a horrible fall. I decided to bring her to my home in an attempt to heal her back to normal health.

Emma: I must've been out for quite a long time. I didn't know what happened. I just knew I fell for four hours. I thought I was gonna fall forever, but once I hit the ground, it all went to black. When I finally woke up, I saw some strange yellow creature standing before me.

Emma (Flashback): Nngh...

O (Flashback): Pii? Pii pipii?

Emma (Flashback): Huh...?

Emma: As my vision beamed back up, I noticed that the yellow thing that woke me up had a cloud. With such a life-threatening experience, combined with how thematic clouds are, I thought that it meant I was in... Heaven... As in, dead.

Emma (Flashback): Oh, no no no no no... I can't be...!

O (Flashback): Pii...?

Emma (Flashback): Little guy... Am I... In heaven...?

[O tilts his head]

Emma (Flashback): ...

Ex: I wasn't aware that Emma was awake, so when I came in to check on her, I was surprised to see her up and chatting with my trusty pet.

Ex (Flashback): O? Is everything alright? ... She's awake!!!

Emma (Flashback): Huh? Who are you? Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Ex (Flashback): No you aren't. You're safe in my house.

Emma (Flashback): I am...?

Emma: I was shocked. There was no way I could've survived a fall like that... Right?

Ex (Flashback): Yes. That was a terrible fall you had, but I was able to find you and escort you to my home.

Emma (Flashback): Oh... thanks...

[Emma tries to get up, but falls back down from pain.]

Emma (Flashback): Agh-!

Ex (Flashback): Wait, wait, wait! It seems your leg is broken. It'd be best if you stayed in bed until it mends.

Emma (Flashback): I suppose... who are you?

Ex (Flashback): I'm Ex, the Tetris King. And you?

Emma (Flashback): My name is Emma.

Ex (Flashback): Good to know, Emma.

Emma (Flashback): Oh, my head...

Ex (Flashback): Oh, don't worry! I'll get an ice bag for your head, and maybe some hot soup to make you feel better.

Emma (Flashback): That'd be nice...

[Ex leaves to get the things he mentioned.]

Emma (Flashback): (I may have survived that fall... But what about...? I really hope they're okay... That Ex fellow... he's seriously handsome... I think I'm in love, hehehe!) *Blush*

Ex (Flashback): I'm back! Here. Put this on your head.

Emma (Flashback): Thank you very much, Exey...

Ex (Flashback): No problem. If you need anything, please holler. Have a good rest, please!

Emma (Flashback): I will... (Did he say he was the Tetris King? Hmm... what if I was... his Tetris Queen?)

Ex: So yeah. She stayed in my house for a while. Every day, I checked up on her, and went to defend her whenever needed. She got better every day. Sometimes, we'd get a little closer.

Ex (Flashback): Hello, Emma. How are you doing today?

Emma (Flashback): Zzz... Zzmmghuh what if we kissed? *Covers her mouth* I didn't mean to say that!

Ex (Flashback): Maybe we could find out? *Kisses her on the cheek*

Emma (Flashback): *Internal excited noises while blushing intensely*

Ex (Flashback): Yeah, I say that was pretty fun! *Chuckle*

Emma: It was fun for a while. But, a few days later, something terrible happened. I was sleeping through the night. Suddenly, someone entered my room, and shook me a bit to wake me up.

Emma (Flashback): Hrmm...?

Emma: I thought it was Ex. I thought he wanted to give me something to help me feel better. But it was not Ex. It was a strange, tall man with a strange cape. I was confused. Did Ex know this man?

Ar (Flashback): Why, hello there, new lady...

Emma (Flashback): Huh? Who... who are you? Are you Ex's brother?

Ar (Flashback): Oh, dear lord, no! Why might you see me as someone related to that fiend? I am Ar. I'm the former Tetris King, before that beast took it all away from me.

Emma (Flashback): Oh, I see...

Ar (Flashback): So, might I ask... what are you doing in this freak's house?

Emma (Flashback): Freak...? No, you don't understand. Ex is a fine man. He saved my life, you see.

Ar (Flashback): Even if he saved your life, he is no good. He ruined my life.

Emma (Flashback): I find that hard to believe. He's a wonderful man, you see. His stunning charisma... his beautiful silver hair... his stunning voice...

Ar (Flashback): Oh bother...

Emma (Flashback): And then there's his adorable overalls! Not to mention his amazing smile, his beautiful silver hair...

Ar (Flashback): Please stop.

Emma (Flashback): And he's a wonderful kisser! He only smooched me once... but it was unforgettable!

Ar (Flashback): STOP!

Emma (Flashback): Then there are his shining yellow eyes, absolutely beautiful, and did I mention his beautiful silver hair?

Ar (Flashback): Yes. Three freaking times.

Emma (Flashback): So nice, I said it thrice! He's the best man I have ever met, you see. I love him with all my heart!

Ar (Flashback): You have terrible taste in men.

Emma (Flashback): Excuse me! Have you ever met him personally!? Do YOU know the RIGHT taste in men?

Ar (Flashback): Of course I do.

Emma (Flashback): Then what is it?

Ar (Flashback): Me. Heheheh...

Emma (Flashback): ...I don't see it.

Ar (Flashback): *Sigh* Lemme just show you.

[Ar puts his hand on Emma's bed.]

Emma (Flashback): Hey hey hey! Be careful not to touch my leg. It's broken...

Ar (Flashback): Well, I can take care of that, don't worry.

Emma (Flashback): Don't fret. My darling Exey is taking care of it himself.

Ar (Flashback): I can take care of it better than he could ever wish to be able to!

Emma (Flashback): No, don't please. I'd rather get treatment from him.

Ar (Flashback): Please, just let me... *Uses Hypnotic Eyes*

Emma (Flashback): Those colors are pretty, I guess... but I don't know how they prove you to be the right taste in men.

Ar (Flashback): You'll see soon enough...

Emma (Flashback): Um...

Ar (Flashback): Hmm... I see... You're having...?

Emma (Flashback): Yes I am. Please don't bother me about it.

Emma: I thought he was well-intentioned with his actions, in spite of how rude he was towards Exey and his beautiful, silver hair. But I found out the truth pretty quickly.

Emma (Flashback): Oh... my leg feels better already... but I'm dozing off...

Ar (Flashback): Don't worry. That's normal. Heehee... it's working... she's getting brainwashed...

Emma (Flashback): I'm getting WHAT!?

Ar (Flashback): You heard nothing...

Emma (Flashback): NonononononoNO! Please stop!!!

Ar (Flashback): Never! I can't let Ex get away with this!

Emma (Flashback): Ex! Please h-

Ar (Flashback): Say nothing!

Emma: I refused his demand. But try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to scream for help. I don't know what it was. Was I being forced to shut up? I thought I was a goner, but O, bless his heart, saved my life.

O (Flashback): Pii? ...PII! PII PIIPI! PII!

Ex (Flashback): O? Is everything alright!?

Ex: I knew something was up from his screams, so I ran to him quickly enough to see what happened. That's when I saw Ar doing what he was doing. I knew he was salty about my victory over him... but I never knew he took it this far. It wasn't even going to help his goal to overthrow me... I had to voice my displeasure.

Ex (Flashback): Ar...

Ar (Flashback): It's not what it looks like...

Ex (Flashback): GET OUT!

[Tetris battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Ar: She'll never love you, freak.



**If win:**

  * Ex: What's wrong with you, Ar!?



* * *

Ex: Thanks to my quick thinking, I defeated Ar and saved Emma's life once again.

Ar (Flashback): Ex... So inconsiderate... After how much we had going for each other back then... *Blatantly fake sniffle* Where have those times gone...?

Ex (Flashback): I thought you were better than this, Ar. I thought you were much better. I am sorely disappointed in you..

Ar (Flashback): ...

Ex (Flashback): Leave. Now.

[Ar flees in fear.]

Ex (Flashback): You okay, Emma?

Emma (Flashback): I-I guess... I thought I was a goner.

Ex (Flashback): Thank you very much, O. If it weren't for you... I don't know what would've happened to Emma.

O (Flashback): Pii pipii!

Ex (Flashback): What a good little fella... *Kisses Emma again, but closer to her lips*

Emma (Flashback): *More internal excited noises* He really is!

[Emma tries to lean in to kiss back, but she falls over in pain]

Emma (Flashback): Mmph!

Ex (Flashback): Please take care of yourself! Here...

[Ex leans down for Emma to kiss him back.]

Ex: A week or two later, she was able to move around with crutches. Her leg was still broken, but she was so glad to be able to move around again.

Ex (Flashback): How is it, Emma?

Emma (Flashback): It'll be hard to get used to... but it's good enough.

Ex (Flashback): Good! It must feel nice to move around again, huh?

Emma (Flashback): Yeah.... um...

Ex (Flashback): What?

Emma (Flashback): I've been meaning to ask you this once I got moving again, but...

Ex (Flashback): I'm all ears!

Emma (Flashback): Can we... uh... go on a date?

Ex (Flashback): A date?

Emma (Flashback): Yeah...

Ex (Flashback): Why, of course!

Emma: I got so excited that I almost fell over out of happiness. Thankfully, Ex caught me in his arms. We had a nice date, despite my limited movement. The following days, I was a bit miffed about my crutch reliance, but looking at Ex's beautiful faces made it feel so much better. And, after many months... not only did we adopt an adorable dog boy named Ai, we got married!

Ex: For a few years, it all went wonderfully. We had a daughter named Ess, and we raised her and Ai for a long time. But, one day... while she was having our second child, Emma randomly disapp-

Jennifer: Hold on! You're Ess' parents?

Ex: Um... yeah?

[Flashback ends]

Jennifer: Ess... oh my goodness, Ess! Do you know just how adorable and cool she is? I saw her once and immediately loved her! She's just... I...

Ex: Is it possible that you have a crush on her?

Jennifer: A... crush...?

Ex: From the way you're talking about her, it seems like it.

Jennifer: Maybe...?

Ex: Well, perhaps once we deal with Ar, you could ask her out.

Jennifer: Ask her out!? I don't... I don't know if she'll want to go out with me...

Ex: I say it's worth a try. If needed, Emma and I can give you some advice. We dated for quite a while, after all!

Jennifer: I'll... I'll try. I'm nervous, though...

Emma: Don't be! We'll make sure it goes as swimmingly as possible. We believe in you, Jennifer. You're a good person.

[Emma, Ex, and Ex Jr. all hug Jennifer. She reacts to it and just sorta melts into their arms.]

Ex: Hehe, you're certainly making the most of this hug, huh?

Jennifer: It's just... I've needed one this whole week... thank you, guys...

Emma: No problem, Jennifer! Heehee!

* * *

**13T-2: The Continuing Disaster**

  * Battlers: Ringo and Sig vs. Arle and Klug
  * Match type: Co-Op Versus (Puyo vs. Tetris)



Ringo: Hmm... it's been a long while, hasn't it? We've sent five people to look for Moon Snail, and none of them have come back. Don't you find that a bit concerning?

Sig: Hmm... yeah.

Ringo: I kinda want to find them myself, but I don't want to disappear too... On the other hand... if I don't look for them now, will they ever come back? What do I do... look for them, or wait and hope they come back?

Arle: Ringo!

Klug: Sig!

Ringo: Arle! Klug! Good to see you two!

Arle: You won't believe this, Ringo, but I found where Moon Snail went! But I think we'll need you guys' help for this. Can you come with us?

Sig: Sure thing. (Is it just me, or are they a bit... suspicious?)

Ringo: You can count on us, Arle!

Klug: That's the spirit! And I thought we'd have to bribe Sig with bugs to get him to help...

Ringo: Haha... nah. I think the safety of his friends is enough of a motive.

Sig: She's right. That being said, a couple of bugs would be pretty cool. *Mild chuckle*

Arle: Uhm... can't promise anything. Anyway, follow us!

[...]

Ringo: Didn't we pass by that tree four times already? The one with Moon Snail's marking on it?

Sig: We're lost, aren't we?

Klug: I hate to say it, but we are! (Where the heck is Ar!?)

Ar: Why hello there!

Ringo: EEP! IT'S THE MAN WITH THE WEIRD CAPE WE WERE WORRYING ABOUT!

Ar: I see you were lured into the forest so very easily, eh?

Sig: Lured in? What?

Ar: Ah, Sig... The man who called Jennifer a "bugeater" even when her friend confirmed that bugs were nowhere in her diet. And Ringo, the girl who put far too high standards on Jennifer for you to forgive her for acts she didn't even do.

Ringo: ARLE! KLUG! HELP US!

Klug: ...

Arle: ...

Sig: ...Arle? Klug?

Ar: You were right to worry about me, however, you two. I'm afraid I have your two friends brainwashed.

Ringo: BRAINWASHED!?!?

Sig: What!?

Ar: Well, you can hope that this'll help Jennifer meet your impossibly high standards, Ringo! Now, you two... GET THEM!

Ringo: OH DEAR!

[Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Arle: What a joke!



**If win:**

  * Ringo: Unhand my friends at once!



* * *

Ringo: *Sigh* That wasn't Big Bang or Tag Team, so they're probably not free...

Sig: I think this guy's brainwashing is a bit different.

Ar: You are correct! Big Bang and whatever this "Tag Team" nonsense is will not free your friends!

Ringo: Then what will!?

Ar: Do you... seriously think... I'd actually tell you...?

Ringo: I guess not! We gotta get out of here, Sig!

Sig: I guess you're right!

[Ringo and Sig try to run away, but are blocked by MS and Lemres.]

Moon Snail: Not so fast.

Lemres: Where do you two think you're going?

Carbuncle: Guu gu guguu guuguguu!

Feli: Not if we have anything to say about it...

Ringo: Drat! We're surrounded!

Sig: *Sigh*

Ringo: Jennifer, wherever you are... I think this might be a good chance to do what I challenged you with!

* * *

**13T-3: The Last Dwindle**

  * Battlers: Ringo vs. Amitie
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Amitie: *Pant pant* Sorry I'm late! I had to take Cookie for a walk f- ...Ringo? Sig? Where are you? You didn't leave without me, did you? Get real... Well, I guess I can just catch up to them in the forest, right?

Cookie: *Whimper*

Amitie: Don't worry, Cookie! I'm sure we'll be fine!

[...]

Amitie: Oh, there they are!

Cookie: YAP! YAP! YAP!

Amitie: Cookie? Are you okay?

Ar: Why hello there, Amitie.

Amitie: Who are you? How do you know me?

Ar: Why wouldn't I? You called Jennifer a "mean kitty". Do you know how much that hurt her?

Amitie: How do you know about this?

Ar: Does that matter at all?

Cookie: GRRR!

Ar: Looks like your dog isn't too happy to see me. But they should be happy to see you.

Amitie: They?

Sig: Amitie...

Amitie: Sig!? What did you do to Sig!?

Ar: Oh, I'll show you.

Amitie: Quit being so vague!

Ringo: Don't fret, Amitie. The answer won't come for free.

Amitie: Ringo too!?

(Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Amitie: Ringo, come to your senses! Please!



**If win:**

  * Ringo: You'll like Ar, he is a star, under his hand, you will go far.



* * *

Ar: Well played, Ringo!

Amitie: This isn't fair! I want Ringo back on my side!

Ar: Well, I have an idea...

Amitie: Huh?

Ar: Maybe your side could be here! *Activates Hypnotic eyes*

Amitie: Oh no! Someone, help me! Arle, Klug, Lemres, Moon Snail, anyone!

Ar: Oh, don't worry. They'll be on your side when I'm done!

Amitie: You... took them... too...?

Cookie: *Whine*

Amitie: Cookie... run...

[Cookie's ears droop down as she takes off]

Ar: And that's all of them. I suppose I can prioritize new targets...

* * *

**13T-4: Foiled Before it Began**

  * Battlers: Ar vs. Raffina
  * Match type: Fever (Tetris vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: So, do you know what her favorite food is?

Ex: I don't think I've ever asked her. Maybe once this is all over, you could!

Jennifer: That sounds good.

Emma: *Gasp*

Ex: Emma? What's wrong?

Emma: It's Ar. He's nearby.

Jennifer: Oh no, not him again... and he also has Moon Snail and Lemres... and Klug, Feli, Arle, Carbuncle, Ringo, Sig, Amitie... *Sniffle*

Ex: Jennifer?

Jennifer: I... I think my plan failed... he's become a threat... *Sigh* I guess Arle was right; this was a stupid plan.

Ex: Don't say that! We were just too late, is all! It's not too late to start a new plan...

Emma: Sorry to interrupt, but who's that pink haired lady?

Raffina: Where did everyone go!? Did everyone just join together and agree to play a prank on me!? ...Oh jeez... not HIM again...

Ar: Ah, Raffina. It's good to meet you again.

Raffina: I remember the trash you pulled on me like it was just yesterday! I wasn't going to let you get away with that!

Ar: Fff. Don't make me laugh.

Raffina: Once my boots reach your face, you won't be able to!

Ar: We'll see about that. I would be interested in pulling that same exact trash on you again!

Raffina: You won't get away with this! Puyo battle!

Ar: Tetris battle!

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Raffina: Ha! I kicked you real fine!



**If win:**

  * Ar: You're stronger under my control.



* * *

**13T-5: Friend Foe**

  * Battlers: Moon Snail vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Swap



Raffina: I can't believe I'm stooping low enough to ask for help, but... SOMEBODY! HEEEEEELP!

Ar: You won't find any help here.

Jennifer: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Raffina: Somebody other than Jennifer! HEEEEEEELP!

Jennifer: Grow up! I'm saving you, whether you like it or not!

Moon Snail: Hold it right there.

Jennifer: Moon Snail!?

Moon Snail: You're still going? After how horribly you failed last time?

Jennifer: I'm redeeming myself. This time, I challenge you to a Swap battle!

Moon Snail: A swap battle, eh? I'm afraid you won't win.

Jennifer: I can't guarantee that... or anything... but it's worth a try.

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Jennifer: I did it... I won...!



**If win:**

  * Moon Snail: I tried to warn you.



* * *

Jennifer: ...No...

Moon Snail: Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. You are an absolute joke, Jennifer. You can't do anything right. When you tried to help me find the Moon Stone, you got brainwashed, and caused so many other kinds of chaos. And here you are now, having let your best friend get brainwashed, and failing to save him TWICE now. Face it, Jennifer. You're through. Don't even try to redeem yourself, because you can't. You're a fool. A worthless fool. You'd do everyone a favor by just retreating to a cave or something and never coming out. Everyone was right about you.

Jennifer: M-moon... I... I... *Cries*

Ar: Well done, Moon Snail. I don't think we'll have to deal with her again. Come with me. We have some other business to do.

Moon Snail: Master, is Raffina ours now?

Raffina: Why, of course, very kickable kitsune. We're allies now. For now.

Moon Snail: Good.

[The three leave]

Jennifer: I'm a failure to call myself a friend to Moon Snail! I really AM worthless!

Ex: Jennifer, don't say that...

Jennifer: But it's true! I can't do anything right! Anything!

Ex: A couple of failures don't define a person. You can still save him. You just need to find the right time and right place.

Jennifer: There will never be one. I should just give up, like he said...

Ex: Jennifer, remember what I said. Ar is very good at manipulating people, and hurting others with his words. His speech is one of his most powerful tools. Don't let them take you over.

Jennifer: But he's right! I'm just a joke! I might as well give up!

Ex: Jennifer... why are you taking this so personally?

Jennifer: Why am I taking it personally? WHY AM I TAKING IT PERSONALLY!? Ex, you don't freaking understand! All of this came from my BEST FRIEND! I FAILED HIM, AND HE'S MAD AT ME! ARE YOU SO DEAF TO NOT REALIZE THAT!? I don't know whether I'm a detriment to you, or you're a detriment to me, but we're through! I can't believe you're so careless to say something like that to me. Goodbye.

Ex: Jennifer, wait! I realize what I did wrong! I worded it horribly. I was just saying... ... ...She's gone. I did something horrible. I really hope she'll be fine...

* * *

**13T-6: Yet Another Problem**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Strange Klug
  * Match type: Big Bang (Tetris vs. Puyo Puyo)



Jennifer: Hhmph. To think I trusted that insensitive idiot... He helped me get back on my feet... but now I want to handle this on my own. ...*Pulls out Tiny* You and I, actually. You're the only one I can trust nowadays... oh, who am I kidding? You're just a plushie. A childish plushie for children. Klug's right. I should get rid of you. I just look silly with you around.

???: I don't think so at all.

Jennifer: *Gasp* NOOOOOO!

Aya: My sweet Jenny~! I've been waiting to see you again!

Jennifer: No! Don't get any closer!

Aya: But, my dear. I think you look adorable with Tiny! I would be heartbroken to see you throw it out...

Jennifer: Go away! Please!

Aya: Ah, you're playing hard to get, huh? I like that. It's fun~!

Jennifer: I just don't want anything to do with you! You ruined my life!

Aya: I guess it was just a small mistake. Give me a second chance, darling! I trust you in these trying times!

Jennifer: GO! AWAY!

Aya: You don't want respect from anyone? I think you deserve it. You're so very dear to my heart, Jennifer!

Jennifer: Fine! I'll make you leave!

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Strange Klug: You're adorable when you battle~



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: YOU'RE the reason nobody trusts me!



* * *

Aya: Ah, Jennifer... you're such a good battler... it dazzles my heart and makes it shine like a beautiful ruby... You can be the topaz to this jewelry collection, may you?

Jennifer: NO! NONONONONO! ANYTHING BUT BEING WITH YOU AGAIN!

Aya: Please... give me a second chance...

Jennifer: NOOOOOO! *Kicks the Record of Sealing and runs away*

Aya: No! My sweet princess! Come back!

Klug: Ah, there's that book that snuck away from me!

Aya: Oh bother...

Klug: You thought you could get away from me because I joined my new master? You'll be of even more use to me, I'd say.

Aya: *Groooooan* I was so close...

* * *

**13T-7: The First Step to Redemption**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Arle
  * Match type: Swap



Jennifer: *Pant* Dang it... As if this day couldn't get worse... But I think I got away from them... I'm out of the cooking pot now.

Arle: And into the fire...

Jennifer: Arle!?

Arle: Y'know, if you didn't join Ar, none of this would've happened. Your useless friend wouldn't have gotten brainwashed, nor all of us. What would you have had to lose by joining him?

Jennifer: Y... You're wrong... I would've made it worse, if anything, helping it out...

Arle: And what do you have to prove that, huh?

Jennifer: ...Well... I... *Sigh* That doesn't matter. I failed to save someone twice. So third time's the charm. I'm fixing my errors. Arle, I challenge you to a Tetris battle!

Arle: Gutsy, aren't you? After your crushing failure last time? You'll regret this.

Jennifer: You said it yourself. I have nothing to lose.

Arle: Then bring it! Swap battle!

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Arle: I told ya! You're a laughingstock!



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: I... I did it?



* * *

Jennifer: I... I actually won a swap battle... I saved someone!

Arle: Ugh... Where am I?

Jennifer: Arle! Guess who saved you?

Arle: Jennifer!? What are you doing here!?

Jennifer: Wha!? I saved you!

Arle: Yeah, right! Where's Carby? WHERE'S CARBY!? CARBY!?!? Oh, don't tell me... Did you steal him again as he ran away!?

Jennifer: NO!!! I DIDN'T!!! I don't know where he is right now!

Arle: How stupid do you have to be to misplace a living being!?

Jennifer: I! DIDN'T! STEAL! CARBUNCLE!!!!! The one time I did, I was BRAINWASHED!!! I DON'T WANT TO STEAL HIM ANYMORE!!!!!

Arle: Oh, I see how it is! You sent Ar to brainwash me, and then you "saved" me to make yourself look like a hero to hide the fact that you stole Carby! Find him and give him back!

Jennifer: I'm not on Ar's side... I'm trying to stop him right now... Carbuncle's with him, if I had to guess. Please... just-

Arle: Y'know what? I'll find him myself! If you can't find the things you steal, you're not a very good Carby-napper!

Jennifer: Not even a "thank you"? *Sigh* I'm never gonna be forgiven...

* * *

**13T-8: Twin Hi-jinxed It**

  * Battlers: Jay & Elle vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Versus (Tetris vs. Puyo Puyo)



Maguro: Heyo, Ris! ★

Risukuma: Maguro? Do you know where Ringo is? I haven't seen puyo in hours.

Maguro: I'm afraid not. I'm kinda out of the loop regarding most of this stuff. From what I've heard, Tee and his posse are back?

Risukuma: I can't confirm anything, but I did hear something along those lines.

Ai: Ah, Risukuma! Nice to meet you again.

Risukuma: Ai! Guess they were right. You and the rest of the crew have returned, hmm?

Ai: Yes. But I'm afraid it's not a very good situation.

Risukuma: Has the ship crashed once more?

Ai: Mhm. And apparently, a weird caped man has something to do with it.

Risukuma: Oh? Was the cape red? Did the man have glasses or a devilish book on hand?

Ai: I can't confirm anything. Tee only said it was a caped man.

Risukuma: Hmm... Perhaps we need to see a way to fix this ship. This seems like a very different issue.

Jay: Can we help?

Ai: YIPYIPYIP! YIP!

Elle: Don't worry! We'll help for real! No pouring burrs into the toolbox or anything!

Ai: *WHIMPER*

Jay: We promiiiise! And we won't let the caped man mess with you!

Moon Snail: Can you guarantee that last one?

Jay: Hey! It's a kitsune with a purple hat! Fawn and Pepper told us a green guy was looking for you!

Elle: I dunno, I wouldn't say he's handsome!

Moon Snail: Oh, don't worry. I found that green man already. And I was looking for some people like you...

Jay: Hey, sis? Don't you think this guy sounds...

Elle: Incredibly ominous and untrustworthy?

Jay: You bet! I think you know what we need to do!

Elle: You bet I do!

Jay and Elle: Tetris battle!

Moon Snail: Puyo Puyo battle!

(Puyo vs. Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: Two people, and you still lost?



**If win:**

  * Jay: We should prank this guy at some point!  
Elle: We could pull on his tail!



* * *

Jay: There! Don't mess with Ai!

Elle: Only we can mess with Ai!

Moon Snail: Urngh... I didn't want to mess with him.

Jay and Elle: You... don't?

Moon Snail: How about you let them know what's up?

Ar: Why hello there, Jay and Elle.

Jay: It's that caped dude!

Elle: We helped you earlier!

Ar: Why yes, you did. And I have to thank you two for that.

Jay: You're very welcome, sir!

Ar: Now, I have something else you can help with...

Elle: Yeah? What is it?

Ar: Look deep into my eyes.

Jay: Sure thing!

Maguro: That sounds like no good! ★

(Ar's hypnotic eyes activate)

Jay: Wow...

Elle: So cool!

Jay: I can't look away!

Elle: I... can't look away...

Jay and Elle: Help us!!!

Ai: YIPE!!!!!

Maguro: Get away from those two! *Hits Ar with his kendama*

Ar: OOMPH!

Maguro: Phew! That was a close one! Glad yoiu two tots are safe! ★

Jay: Hehehe...

Elle: Would you be so kind to join us?

Maguro: Shoot! I'm too late! ★

Jay: Bring on the chaos-capades!

Elle: I think Ar's out cold...

Jay: I guess we can just wake him up somewhere?

Elle: Sure! Let's fill his hands with whipped cream and tickle his nose!

Jay: Or pour a gallon of cold river water on his face!

Elle: That too!

(Jay and Elle walk off while carrying the unconscious Ar.)

Risukuma: This isn't very good...

Maguro: Suppose that wicked feline is at it again?

Risukuma: I can't say for sure. He doesn't seem affiliated with her.

Ai: *Whine*

Risukuma: What matters is that we have some business to take care of. Come on, Ai.

Ai: What? Oh. *Ahem* Sure thing, Risukuma! Let's fix that ship, shall we?

Risukuma: It's close by, right?

Ai: Certainly. You should see those pups I adopted a while ago. They're adorable!

* * *

**13T-9: Horrible Motivation**

  * Battlers: Ar vs. Jennifer
  * Match type: Fever (Tetris vs. Tetris)



Jennifer: *Sigh* So here I am. Everyone hates me, my only friend is gone, and I don't even get any respect when I do something good... What am I even fighting for at this point? *Crawls through some bushes to find Jay and Elle trying to wake up Ar* Huh? What are those two doing to him?

Jay: Just one gallon should do!

Elle: Ready, aim... fire!

(Jay and Elle dump a big bucket of water on Ar's face.)

Ar: JGHSDKJAAAA- ...Oh, it's you two. Guess my hypnosis worked, huh?

Jay: Yep!

Elle: And I think Ess is nearby!

Jennifer: Ess...? Oh, he better not... *Clenches fist*

Ar: Really? Where?

Jay and Elle: Follow us!

Jennifer: Oh no, oh no no no, he better NOT!

(Jennifer sneakily follows Ar as he finds Ess.)

Ess: Jay? Elle? ...THAT CAPED GUY WHO TRIED TO ATTACK THE CAPTAIN!?!?

Ar: Indeed. It's me, Ar. I hear you are the daughter of Ex and Emma, right?

Ess: ...Who?

Ar: Right, right. You don't remember your parents because they were cowards and both left you while you were a baby.

Ess: My real parents!? Heck no! My true papa is Zed! He's the best papa!

Ar: You're foolish. *Grabs Ess*

Ess: What are you doing!?

Ar: I'm getting some revenge on my sworn enemy!

Ess: NO! NO! LET ME GO!

Jennifer: AR, YOU FREAK!

Ess: Jennifer!?

Ar: Jennifer! You again!? I thought you'd give up after what your dopey fox friend said to you!

Jennifer: I don't care what you think! Let go of Ess right now!

Ar: Make me!

Jennifer: Oh, I will!

Ar: You won't!

Jennifer: I WILL!

Ar: Then battle me, the former Tetris King!

Jennifer: Bring it, you monster!

(Tetris battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Jennifer: Ess? Are you okay?



**If win** :

  * Ar: If only you joined me instead of letting your friend take your place...



* * *

Ar: I told ya! Choosing to defy me was your worst mistake. Now you'll always be the most useless, annoying, bratty lady in this entire world. You're nothing. You'll never achieve anything when you're this unskilled and stupid. You might as well give up here, because who will be disappointed? Nobody had expectations for you. Nobody ever will have expectations for you.

Jennifer: SHUT UP! *Kicks his leg*

Ar: Gah! *Starts running away*

Jennifer: Your words mean nothing to me!

Ar: YOU mean nothing!

Jennifer: Stop this instant!

Ar: Farewell, Jennifer!

(Ar runs away, and Jennifer fails to catch him.)

Jennifer: *Sniffle* Ess... *Falls to the ground, before getting back up* That's it. I gotta find Ex again. *Sigh* I don't know if he'll forgive me for how I ditched him, though... I need him now more than ever.

* * *

**13T-10: Rescue Mission**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Lemres
  * Match type: Swap



Ex: What was I thinking...? I didn't even care to think before I opened my stupid mouth, and now she's gone.

Ex Jr.: Dad... Don't be upset... I miss her too, but...

Ex: But what?

Ex Jr.: But... Um... Okay, I understand, dad. This sucks. But no matter what, mama and I will be here for you, right?

Emma: Mhm. We won't give up on you ever, Ex!

Ex: Thank you two. It means a lot, really. Now... hm... I think we need to find the Tetra Crew. They're our only hope now.

Emma: The Tetra crew?

Ex: They're a group of people who fly a starship through our original universe. Alongside the current Tetris King, Tee, I think our kids are a part of it too!

Emma: Ess and Ai? Oh, I'm so proud of them!

Ex Jr.: My brothers an- err, brother and sister!!!

Jennifer: Ex! Emma!

Ex: Jennifer?

Jennifer: Ex... I'm so sorry for lashing out at you...

Ex: It's okay, Jennifer. I realize I worded it horribly. What I tried to do was ask you to be kinder to yourself and take things less personally, but I said it in a very rude way. I'm sorry, too.

Jennifer: Thank goodness you forgive me... because...

Ex: Because what?

Jennifer: ESS IS IN DANGER!

Ex: Wh... What...!?

Ex Jr.: Oh no!

Emma: *Gasp* She's...

Jennifer: Ar kidnapped her! I don't know what he's planning to do with her...

Ex: I can't believe it... Next time I see him, I'll...

Jennifer: I need you three to help me. I think I know where he went.

Emma: Please lead the way, please... *Sniffle*

???: *Ahem*

Jennifer: L...-

Lemres: Well, look who's here... Jennifer, is it?

Jennifer: Wait! Don't get any closer!

Lemres: Oh, come on... don't you want a lollipop...?

Ex: What's up with this guy?

Jennifer: That's Lemres! He's one of the guys who Ar brainwashed!

Ex Jr.: He's really creepy. I don't like him!

Lemres: Take it...

Jennifer: Take THIS!

Lemres: Uh oh-

(Swap battle commences)

 **If loss** :

  * Lemres: You're not very sweet, are you?



**If win** :

  * Jennifer: Should I tell him...?



* * *

Lemres: Ugh... Gah... Huh...?

Jennifer: Lemres? Are you okay?

Lemres: I... I don't know... Is that you, Jennifer?

Jennifer: Yes. It's me. You were brainwashed not too long ago...

Lemres: I was...? Wasn't Moon Snail also brainwashed?

Jennifer: You are correct. By the same person who brainwashed you. A man named Ar.

Lemres: Oh... I tried to save him... but I think I was defeated... he was too strong...

Jennifer: I saw it for myself. I tried to save you earlier, but I failed...

Lemres: But you saved me now... thank you...

Jennifer: You're welcome!

Lemres: Jennifer... please... can you save Moon Snail for me? I don't know if I can save him myself...

Jennifer: Don't worry, Lemres. I'll save him as soon as I can.

Lemres: Thank you. I'm counting on you, Jennifer.

Jennifer: I'll try not to let you down. (Someone... actually trusts me and thanked me for saving him... perhaps I can pick myself up after all!)


	4. Act 14T: The Quest to Save Ess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All focus has been shifted towards getting Ess back from Ar's cage. Between Tee and co. having her on their team, Ex and Emma being the parents of her, and Jennifer having a crush on her, saving the girl is in everyone's best interest. Ar's planning on striking back just as hard, though, so they need to tread carefully to prevent making a losing mistake!

**14T-1: King's Distress**

  * Battlers: Tee vs. Ex
  * Match type: Swap



Tee: Phew! Made it back to the Tetra! Hey, Ai! I see you've got an old friend to help?

Ai: Yep! I knew Risukuma would be my first choice for assistance! He's very serious about his business.

Tee: I can tell! ...Hey, where's Jay and Elle?

Ai: *Whimper* Um... They... they're busy shopping for spare parts. I'm sure they'll be back soon!

Tee: You sure you should be sending THEM to buy stuff? I'm expecting them to come back with 50 whoopee cushions!

O: Piipiipiipiipii!

Tee: (I didn't think it was THAT funny...)

Ai: On a similar note... where's Ess?

Tee: Oh, you kidding? She's right over h... HUH!?

O: PII PII! PII PI PIII!

Tee: Where did she go!?

Fawn: You mean...

Pepper: Ess is gone!?!?

Zed: ESS IS IN TROUBLE! MUST LOCATE HER IMMEDIATELY! BEEP! BEEP!

Ai: *YIP YIP YIP YIP*

Risukuma: GWAAAAAAHRRRNBRG!?!?

Tee: Risukuma, I'm afraid we need to leave you to the ship. I gotta bring the whole crew to find Ess! If Jay and Elle turn up, please tell them we're heading to that shady forest!

Risukuma: BWARGRRAHFUUUURYYYYYYY!

Tee: Ai! Fawn! Pepper! Zed! Follow us!

Ai: *YIPE!!!*

[...]

Tee: *Sigh* I REALLY hope we didn't leave her behind by accident...

O: Pi pii pi pii...

Tee: We can't just stay Doom-and-gloom all day, O.

Ex: Tee?

Tee: Ex! I have some bad news...

Ex: *Sigh* I know. She was kidnapped by Ar...

Tee: You... know about Ar too?

Ex: Trust me, I really do. I know him way more than I'd like. We've had... a history, to say the least.

Tee: Care to explain?

Ex: You see... Ar was the former Tetris King. The one right before me. Back then, he was a respectable man. We had a... close personal relationship back in those days. But, once I battled him in Tetris when I tried to get some advice on my skills, I won by complete accident. I took the title, as the studies decree. With his title gone, something in Ar snapped. He was overrun with envy, self-disappointment, and a lust for vengeance. Every day since then, I felt like I never had peace from him. He attacked me, he attacked my family...

Tee: And he attacked me...

Ex: I should've known he would go for you as well, Tee, you being the current Tetris King. I've seen what he does. He tries to get his title through underhanded tactics, rather than strategy. ...But how would stealing my daughter help him reach that goal? ...Or did he do it solely to spite me...

Tee: Whatever the case, we will help you, Keeper of Dimensions.

Ex: Thank you, Tetris King.

Tee: But first... I heard from him that he can brainwash people. And apparently, before I even first met him, he brainwashed three people. But they can be brought to their senses with a Swap battle. But alas, my Swap skills are rusty. Could you, perhaps, help me get going again?

Ex: Why, gladly! Swap battle!

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ex: This could take a while...



**If win:**

  * Tee: Now I remember!



* * *

Tee: That's more like it! If the worst comes to the absolute worst, at least we can snap her out of brainwashing. ...Say, how did you find out about all of this?

Ex: One of my allies, Jennifer, saw it with her own two eyes.

Tee: Jennifer...?

O: Piipipii...?

Tee: Isn't that the girl that the guy with the purple cap warned us about?

Ex: Eh? Nonono. I assure you, whatever you've heard about her is wrong. She's a very nice lady!

Tee: Well, alright. I'll take your word for it. I trust you more than that boy I've only seen twice.

O: Pii pii!

* * *

**14T-2: Letting the Dogs Out**

  * Battlers: Jay and Elle vs. Ai
  * Match type: Cascade



Tee: Ah, here we are! I assume you must be Jennifer, correct?

Jennifer: ...Yeah...

Tee: You worried for Ess too?

Jennifer: Very much so.

Tee: Oh, right, I remember. You seemed, er, very "friendly" towards her in particular.

Jennifer: Uh, right...

Ex Jr.: Hey! Is that my br-

Emma: Shh...

Ex Jr.: Oh... okay.

Tee: Isn't that the kid we saw earlier who tried to attack me?

Emma: No need to worry, Tee. He means no harm this time. He was simply forced to obey Ar's orders while I was under his control.

Ex Jr.: Hi, Tee!

Tee: Well, hi there, Ex Jr.! Anyway, I don't think I've introduced the others to you and Jennifer yet! This is my pet, O.

O: Piipi, Piipipii!

Tee: Here's Zed. He's Ess' caretaker.

Zed: ESS MUST BE FOUND AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Tee: Here's our gadget scientist, Ai, and his pups, Fawn and Pepper! ...Ai? ...AI!? Oh dear, Ai's gone too!? I'm sorry, Jennifer, but I'm afraid I need to backtrack a bit to find Ai!

Emma: Ai too...? That's both of our kids, Ex... We need to find him, too!

Jennifer: Then I'll follow!

[...]

Ai: *YIP YIP, WHINE*

Jay: Or maybe we can brush him backwards! That sounds fun!

Tee: Oh, I see. Jay and Elle are just messing with him again. *Ahem* Jay! Elle! This is a serious situation we have! Please refrain from messing with Ai, and please help us find Ess!

Elle: Oh, don't worry... we know exactly where she is... *Chuckle*

Tee: Oh dear... something seems off about them right now...

Ex: Did Ar get them too?

Tee: Looks like it...

Jay: I think we need to hurry this up, sis!

Elle: Yeah, bro! Let's challenge him to a Cascade battle!

Tee: Cascade...? In all my time as Tetris King, I've never heard of a "cascade" styled battle...

Ex: I vaguely remember it... all I remember about it was that it was Ar's favorite way to play Tetris...

Tee: So that confirms it... the twins are brainwashed by Ar!

Jay: It's true!

Elle: And we've got a gift for him coming!

Ai: *WHIIIIIINE!*

(Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ai: *Whimper...*



**If win:**

  * Jay: That was easy!
  * Elle: Ar is gonna love this!



* * *

Ai: *Whine, whine*

Jay: We win!

Elle: You ready to take him?

Jay: You know it!

[Jay and Elle pick up Ai and start running]

Tee: Wait! Jay! Elle! Come back!

* * *

**14T-3: Canine Crisis**

  * Battlers: Cookie and Baldanders
  * Match type: Tsu Trial



Baldanders: Whimper...

Cookie: YIPE! YIPYIPYIPYIP!

Baldanders: Mrr?

Cookie: HOWL! Whimper...

Baldanders: Whine?

Cookie: Yip...

Baldanders: WHIIIIINE!

Cookie: WHIIIIIINE!

Baldanders: Woof, woof woof... Grr...

Cookie: Bark! Barkbarkbark!

Baldanders: WOOF!?

Cookie: Bark... woof woof bark...

Baldanders: Yipe! Bark bark bark!

Cookie: Woof woof! Bark woof yowl!

Baldanders: Woof...

(Puyo trial commences)

* * *

**14T-4: Emma's Plan**

  * Battlers: Ar vs. Emma
  * Match type: Cascade



Tee: *Sigh* That's yet another one gone. Everyone, please. Stay as focused as possible. We don't want Ar to kidnap anyone else.

Emma: ...Ex?

Ex: Yes, Emma?

Emma: I... have an idea. I'll be gone for a bit, but I promise I'll be back quickly, should things go well.

Ex: Do you want me to accompany you?

Emma: ...No. It's more of a... personal plan.

Ex: ...Alright. Please stay safe.

[...]

Emma: Okay. I think this is a good enough distance from them. I can't let him or anyone else know about this...

[Emma takes a deep breath, and creates a tear to Ar's lair. She enters it, then closes it very quickly.]

Emma: Welp, here I am. Now... where could my two children be?

Ex Jr.: This is Ar's lair?

Emma: Ex Jr.!? I told you and Ex not to follow me!

Ex Jr.: Sorry, mom, but I was really worried for you!

Ar: You!

Emma: A-Ar!?

Ar: Did you really think you could enter my lair without ME noticing!?

(Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Emma: If you excuse me... I'm saving my kids now.



**If win:**

  * Ar: You really underestimate me, Emma. I'm genuinely offended.



* * *

Ar: What were you actually thinking when you did this? You should've known I would see you.

Emma: I thought you were still out and about...

Ar: You think I'd leave my prisoner unattended? Well... I suppose I should correct myself... My prisonERS!

Emma: Please! Stay back!

[Ar traps Emma in with Tetrominos.]

Ex Jr.: No!!! Let her go!!!

Ar: Or what...? What can you do to me, lowly little child?

Emma: Son! You need to run!

Ex Jr.: No! I don't want to leave your side!

Emma: But if you don't, Ar will do something horrible!

Ex Jr,: I'm sure the others will save us! I'm not going anywhere?

Ar: Oh, you ignorant little snot. You should've listened to your mother. *Grabs Ex Jr. by the shirt*

Emma: Let go of him!

[Ar starts brainwashing Ex Jr..]

Emma: Ex Jr.... You should've run away...

Ex Jr.: I'm so sorry... I was stupid to stay here...

Emma: Don't say that...

[Ex Jr. is fully brainwashed.]

Ar: Glad that's over. He can just watch over the prisoners for me. Luckily for you, I do have a spare cage for you...

Jay: But do you have two?

Elle: Yeah! This is a very important question!

Ai: *Loud whine*

Ar: Ah, I see now. You've come back with Ai, as I requested. Perfect. Now I just need to get that Ex fool, and we can have one happy family reunion! Jay, make sure to bring Emma to her cell. Elle, do the same for Ai. And make sure you two protect them under all circumstances. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to have some quality time with Violet and Poodle.

Jay and Elle: You have our word!

Emma: V... Violet...!?

* * *

**14T-5: Not so Divine Intervention**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Feli
  * Match type: Swap



Fawn: You... you okay, Grampy Ex?

Ex: I don't know... I'm worried about Emma. I really hope she's not putting herself in danger...

Pepper: I'm sure she'll be alright! She's the coolest, right?

Ex: You know? Yeah, she is. I'm sure she has this just fine...

Feli: You think...?

Ex: Huh!? Who are you!?

Feli: My name isn't important as of now. I have a more pressing matter to attend to. We have four targets locked down. And master Ar says he wants you to be his fifth...

Ex: What do you mean four targets!? Who's the third and fourth!? ...Wait... *Looks behind himself and notices that Ex Jr. is also missing* oh no... you don't mean...

Feli: Yes... submit to your despair, Ex. It'll make this easier for both of us.

Ex: I... I can't believe it... When I see Ar, I'll...

Feli: Why don't you confront him yourself? I'll guide you there...

Jennifer: Enough!

Feli: Jennifer... I was hoping I'd never see you again.

Jennifer: And I was hoping you'd let go of your hopeless quest! But we can't have everything, can we?

Feli: Jennifer! Do not bring up your fatebreaking ways! They still hurt... very much...

Jennifer: If you didn't call me a fatebreaker, I wouldn't bring up my, you know, FATEBREAKING!

Feli: Enough! You've broken fate for a while, but this next one... you shall not. I forsee a swap battle. You and I. And I. Will. Win. HIYYYYAH!

Jennifer: Bring it.

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Feli: I knew I'd win.



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: You're not very good at this "Fate" stuff, are you?



* * *

Jennifer: Phew. Saved you, Ex.

Ex: ...Th...Thanks...

Jennifer: Ex...?

Ex: I don't want to talk about it...

Feli: Ugh... what... did you do to me?

Jennifer: Oh... Feli's back to normal, at least.

Feli: I see. Jennifer has freed me from my stasis, similar to what the red demon who had her under their control did to me.

Jennifer: Yep. At least you recognize it was Aya and not me!

Feli: But... your saving of me does NOT forgive how you nearly ruined my dreams!

Jennifer: Come on! You still haven't gotten over that!?

Feli: You, and by extension, the fox, are simply obstacles, you see. Fate is final. And fate has said that it is not him who will have the last laugh. It is me. I have done so much more for Lemres than the fox has, and therefore, I deserve him more. But with him in the way, the warlock cannot see that clearly. Simply pushing him out of the equation is not enough. I must eliminate him. That will cause the curse that has struck Lemres to dissipate, so I can truly have him to myself. And once the fox is gone, you will be next. That is what shall happen. That... is fate.

Jennifer: I'm gonna be honest... you are genuinely INSANE.

Feli: Stay your hand. Your pitiful words mean nothing to me. Make your preparations for the end, because it will come. It will arrive when you least expect it. Farewell, and may your hardships prosper.

[Feli leaves]

Jennifer: ...Alright... I wasn't expecting a thank you from her, anyway. *Sigh* C'mon, everyone. Let's keep going...

Ex: ...

Jennifer: Ex...?

Ex: ...

Jennifer: Did something happen to Emma and Ex Jr.?

Ex: *Nods sadly*

Jennifer: Did they get captured?

Ex: *Nods pitifully*

Jennifer: I... I promise we can save them. You've done a lot for me. I think it's about time I return the favor.

Ex: Thank you... Jennifer. ...Means a lot to me.

[...]

Baldanders: Yip?

Feli: Oh, it's Baldanders.

Baldanders: *Happy howl*

Feli: You must've been scared without me, huh?

Baldanders: *Nods*

Cookie: Arf! Arf!

Feli: Right, I remember. You're Bal's friend.

Cookie: *Whimper*

Feli: Hmm... I assume Amitie is in trouble...

Cookie: Whine...

Feli: Well, some people could probably help you. They're over that way.

Cookie: Yip! *Pant pant*

Feli: But please, when you see Jennifer... bite her. Very, very hard.

* * *

**14T-6: Unknown Relations**

  * Battlers: Emma
  * Match type: Tetris Trial



[Ex Jr. locks Emma's cage, with help from Jay and Elle.]

Jay: Here we go! Both locked up!

Ai: *Whimper, whine*

Elle: We won't look away from you two for a second!

Ess: Oh, this is miserable! I just wanted to help, and now I'm stuck in this stupid cage! All because of you two snots!!!

Emma: ...Essy?

Ess: Huh? Wait... aren't you that lady who attacked Tee earlier?

Emma: Wait, no! That was Ar controlling me. I wouldn't hurt my precious daughter no matter what!

Ess: ...What?

Emma: You know! It's me, Emma! Your mother! I gave you that adorable little parasol of yours before I left, remember?

Ess: ...

Emma: I held you in my sleep frequently! You were a light little girl back then...

Ess: Um...

Emma: And that Ex-looking kid! That's your brother! He's been waiting to meet you for ages! But he's brainwashed right now, so that'll have to wait.

Ess: *Groan* Can you not...?

Emma: I'm told you're a part of the Tetra Crew? That's my girl! I'm so proud of you, you know? You've gone far from the little Essy I last saw you as!

Ess: Please. You're weirding me out, lady. Why are you acting like you're my mother?

Emma: ...

Ess: (First, that keeper of dimensions, and now this strange lady? Why do they both say I'm their daughter? I'm only the daughter of Papa. Oh, I hope he's okay...)

Emma: She... she doesn't remember me... M-m-my last request from her was to never forget me... Why... *Cry*

[Emma cries intensely from heartbreak. Her intense emotions cause a tear to open near her cage.]

Emma: *Gasp* Oh no... I can't let them see!

(Tetris trial commences)

* * *

Jay: Wait a minute...

Elle: What the heck did that lady do!?

Ess: Huh?

Ai: *Whimper?*

[Ess and Ai both look at Emma, not noticing anything going on, since she closed the tear.]

Jay: ... I could've sworn...

Elle: She made some sort of space tear...

Ex Jr.: As she always does...

Jay: Huh?

Ex Jr.: Uh, nothing!

Jay: ...Whatever! It's back to business as usual!

Elle: Let's keep a closer eye on her. Don't let her do anything weird!

Ess: Psh. You're just seeing things, I can guarantee. (Or did she? She seems like a weirdo anyway...)

* * *

**14T-7: Dogged Request**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Cookie
  * Match type: Fever (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: I can feel it for sure now! We're getting ever so close to Emma, Ai, Ex Jr., and Essy...!

Ex: Essy...?

Jennifer: Sorry! Still thinking about how cute she is...

Ex: That's what Emma called her...

Jennifer: Huh. Interesting coincidence.

Cookie: Yip! Yipyipyipyipyip!

Fawn: Huh? What's wrong, little girl?

Cookie: Whine! Yip bark bark! Whimper...

Pepper: Some sort of "Amy T" is in danger?

Tee: Amitie... Could Ar have taken her too?

Cookie: Barkbarkbarkbark! Woof yipe...

Fawn: You know where she is? Anyone want to follow her?

Jennifer: I will!

Cookie: GRRR!

Pepper: Uh... I don't think she likes you...

Jennifer: I still want to help her!

Cookie: GRRRRRR! BARK! BARK! SNARL!

[Cookie tries to bite Jennifer, but she dodges.]

Jennifer: Yikes! You need some calming down! Wanna play some Puyo?

Cookie: Hrrm?

Fawn: She seems beckoned.

Pepper: Good move, Jennifer!

Jennifer: Very well! Here, girl!

Cookie: Yip yip!

(Puyo battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Cookie: Grrrr....



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: What a cute little pup...



* * *

Cookie: Woof woof! *Pant pant pant*

Tee: Wowee! Her tail's really going now!

Jennifer: So I suppose all is forgiven?

Cookie: Arf! Arf! *Starts running to a nearby forest*

Jennifer: Wait for me!

[...]

Amitie: Heh heh heh...

Cookie: Bark bark! Woof!

Amitie: Why, it looks like my silly dog won't get over my loss.

Jennifer: Amitie! You need to snap out of this!

Amitie: Or what...

Jennifer: Or you'll hurt your dog!

Amitie: Why should I care about her?

Cookie: Whine!!!

Jennifer: Why wouldn't you? Look at her pretty black fur!

Amitie: Pretty... fur? Pfft. Whatevs!

Jennifer: Okay... what about her love for Puyo Puyo?

Amitie: Love... for...

Jennifer: And how cuddly she is! And her cute barks!

Amitie: Ugh... But...

Jennifer: And that cute pink collar you gave her! And I heard she's good buds with Baldanders. She's so gentle with him! He's so gentle with her!

Amitie: Collar... Bal... Gentle... She's...

Jennifer: And back to her black fur! It makes her look so cute! Right?

Amitie: The black fur... she's... she's!

[Amitie breaks out of her brainwashed state.]

Amitie: SHE'S THE CUTEST DOG EVER!!!

Cookie: Hrrm?

Amitie: There she is! *Picks up Cookie* Where did you run off too?

Cookie: *Pants at Jennifer despite being hostile towards her five minutes ago*

Amitie: Wait... you're telling me...

Jennifer: Uh... yeah. Cookie brought me to you because you were brainwashed.

Amitie: You mean... you saved me?

Jennifer: Kinda...?

Amitie: Why, thank you! I was so worried about Cookie, you know? I didn't even know if she escaped... but it looks like she did!

Cookie: Bark! *Licks Amitie*

Amitie: Heeheehee!

Jennifer: See told ya! She's such a cutie, ain't she?

Amitie: Yeah! *Giggles again* ...Hey.

Jennifer: Yeah...?

Amitie: I'm sorry for calling you a mean kitty earlier... you're actually pretty nice!

Jennifer: Hey, it's no sweat. I'm just glad to see you back to normal.

Amitie: Thanks again, Jennifer! Say, do you want to pet Cookie? She seems to like you now!

Cookie: Yip yip!

Jennifer: Don't mind if I do!

[Jennifer starts petting Cookie. She starts wagging her tail, before nibbling on her fingers]

Jennifer: Aww! I think she does like me!

Amitie: Yep! I'm surprised you didn't react as jumpy as Moon Snail did!

Jennifer: Moon Snail...!? I'm sorry, but I gotta go! It was a pleasure to meet you! *Runs off*

Amitie: See ya!

* * *

**14T-8: Klug's Horrible Joy**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Klug
  * Match type: Swap



Ex: *Sigh* I don't know if we CAN get there...

Tee: Keeper... what do you mean?

Ex: You see, Ar's base is in space, as you'd expect. But the thing is, I can't just simply go there. My home is at the very edge of space... but his home... is at the opposite edge. There's no way I'd be able to reach it at any point.

Tee: We'll find a way! It may not be the most orthodox, but we'll do it!

Klug: Well, I know a good way to get there...

Tee: Huh? It's... a weird purple kid with a devilish book!

Klug: What!? You don't recognize me!? Ugh, this is NOT a good sign for my path to fame!

Jennifer: Tee! Ex! I'm b-

Klug: JENNIFER! Begone! You're the last person I want to deal with! I was so very close to getting this keeper guy. Don't intervene, or I swear to...

Jennifer: Get away from him! You won't capture him, like it or not!

Klug: Do you want to stand his ground? Then try me! Show me if you can REALLY defend him!

Jennifer: (Do I REALLY want to save him...? ...Fine. Might as well.) Alright then... I'll play with you! Show me your best shot, in Swap!

Klug: What a horrible choice. I hope you enjoy being schooled, because that's what you're gonna get!

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Klug: I warned ya! You're nothing compared to me!



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Not so aspiring after all, huh?



* * *

Klug: Ugh... that must've been a nasty fall I took...

Jennifer: It wasn't a fall. You were brainwashed.

Klug: Right. I remember now. But who saved me?

Jennifer: Uh, I did?

Klug: You? Saving ME!? Yeah right! You can't save anyone, you hear? I heard the story! Your dumb friend got brainwashed because of you! And I think he deserves it, considering he looks up to YOU! You're one of the nastiest people I've met! I can't stand stuck up brats who think they're bigger than the world! Not one bit!

Jennifer: You... *Sniff* You...

[Jennifer punches Klug in the face, causing him to drop a crystal.]

Klug: Ugh... wait! What the heck is that I just dropped!?

[Jennifer picks it up, and it starts to glow.]

Jennifer: It's... some sort of magical amulet...?

Klug: Magical!? That must be powerful! Give it to me!

[Klug runs towards Jennifer, and she steps back, causing her to lose balance and drop the crystal. It opens a portal.]

Tee: Woah! Is that... what I think it is?

Jennifer: Maybe...?

[Jennifer looks into the portal and notices Ar walking down a hallway.]

Jennifer: ...Tee? Ex? Zed?

Tee: Yes?

Jennifer: I think this portal leads to and from Ar's lair!

Ex: It does!?

Fawn and Pepper: Oh boy!

Jennifer: I think this is our key to saving Ess! Come on, follow me!

Klug: Wait! Can I come?

Jennifer: Of course not.

Klug: Speak for yourself, crazy cat lady!

Jennifer: ...*Sigh*

[Everyone except for Klug jumps into the portal.]

* * *

**14T-9: One Last Chance**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Moon Snail
  * Match type: Swap



Jennifer: I think if we're sneaky... we can get there... We need to follow Ar without alerting him.

Tee: Uh, I think I can do that? I've managed to sneak the Tetra by some things often, so stealth isn't an unknown concept to me.

Jennifer: Good. Stay hidden until Ar comes by. Then, follow him without making any noise. We should be able to get to where he keeps Ess.

[Ar starts to approach.]

Jennifer: Here he comes!

[Jennifer and her allies hide for a bit.]

Jennifer: He's gone past. Let's follow closely.

[Jennifer and her allies follow Ar.]

Ar: Here we are. I hope those three kids aren't lollygagging, or else I have a severe punishment for them... Especially that stupid kid of Emma's, What a fool he his. He can't even play sports properly like my own son. Tff.

[Ar enters the room.]

Jennifer: Only a few more steps left! Let's quickly rolecall. We have Ex, Tee, O, Zed, Moon Snail, Fawn, and Pepper! That seems like all of- WAIT A MINUTE!?!? MOON SNAIL!?!?!?

Moon Snail: *Laughs foxfully* Nice try, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Moon Snail...

Moon Snail: Oh, you're acting all tough and know-it-all? Like you control this mansion? Gimme a break! You failed not once, but twice to save me! How is this gonna be any different?

Jennifer: Well, uh, um... First off, I'm a lot more confident now, I suppose... and I have allies this time.

Moon Snail: *Laughs more foxfully* Does that really change anything? Not a single thing out of all that should change your Swap skills! Just give up now to avoid the embarrassment.

Jennifer: Now or never... I need to save you this time. I don't know whether I'll win or lose... But what will matter is that I tried my best.

Moon Snail: *Laughs even more foxfully* Oh, idealism. How I always looked down upon it. How I laughed at the unrealistic expectations that arise from it. It's always been a joke.

Jennifer: Laugh all you want. But now, I challenge you! Once and for all! SWAP BATTLE!

Moon Snail: You will certainly regret this...

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: You were never good enough. Goodbye forever, Jennifer.



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: I didn't fail this time...



* * *

Moon Snail: How could this happen? After failure after failure, just now you pick up the slack?

Jennifer: I'm not holding back anymore.

Moon Snail: You... you... Oh... My head...

Jennifer: Moon Snail?

Moon Snail: J... Jennifer...

Jennifer: Moon Snail, are you okay?

Moon Snail: Jennifer?

Jennifer: It's okay. You're free now...

Moon Snail: ...

Jennifer: ...

Moon Snail: ...Jennifer!!!

Jennifer: Moon Snail!!!

[Moon Snail and Jennifer run to each other and hug tightly. Jennifer starts crying tears of joy.]

Jennifer: I never thought I'd be able to save you, Moon Snail...

Moon Snail: I always believed in you, Jennifer.

Jennifer: I thought you'd never forgive me... after I got you brainwashed, and...

Moon Snail: Jennifer...

Jennifer: And then failed twice to save you...

Moon Snail: Jennifer.....

Jennifer: And then you said you hated me because of it, and-

Moon Snail: Jennifer!

[Moon Snail hugs Jennifer more tightly and wipes her tears away.]

Moon Snail: It's okay. I'm just glad you've gotten this far. I was worried sick about you when you ran away. And when I was being brainwashed, I was hoping you wouldn't let yourself be defeated by that tragedy... And you did it. Look how far you've come, bestie. I'm proud of you!

Jennifer: ...You are?

Moon Snail: Why wouldn't I be? You saved me.

Jennifer: You said I was worthless...

Moon Snail: ...Did I? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry... I know I was brainwashed, but hearing me say that to you must've hurt a lot...

Jennifer: It did...

Moon Snail: Well, I'll say this. You're worth the world to me. Nothing less.

Jennifer: I'm really not.

Moon Snail: You really are. ... Sorry to change the subject, but this is important to me... is Lemres okay?

Jennifer: Yep. I saved him too. I think he's waiting for you.

Moon Snail: I see. I better let him know I'm alright. Thank you for everything, Jennifer. Seeya soon.

Jennifer: Take care, Moon Snail.

[Moon Snail approaches the portal, before stopping and facing Jennifer.]

Moon Snail: ...Jennifer?

Jennifer: ?

Moon Snail: Stay strong. I believe in you.

[Jennifer nods as Moon Snail enters the portal.]

Jennifer: Stay strong... they believe in you...

Ex: So... are we ready?

Jennifer: Mhm.

* * *

**14T-10: The Great Escape**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ar
  * Match type: Cascade



Ex and Jennifer: Here we are!

Emma: Ex!?

Ess: Jennifer!?

Ai: Hrrm!?

Jennifer: We're here to save you three!

Ess: Oh, thank goodness! I was getting really claustrophobic!

Jay: Not so fast!

O: Pii!? Piii!?

Elle: We have these three guarded heavily!

Jay: We won't let you get to them!

Elle: Don't step a foot closer, or else!

Tee: Or else... what?

Jay: ...

Elle: Uh...

Jay: We don't know, actually.

Elle: We didn't think anyone would be able to get here.

Jay and Elle: We didn't plan ahead.

Jay: Maybe we can try...

Elle: Pointing and rude names?

Jay: That works!

Tee: Or you could challenge me to a Swap battle!

Elle: Spinnyhead!

Tee: Spinnyhead...?

Jay: We'll accept your challenge!

Elle: Bring it!

Tee: Swap battle!

Ex: Jennifer... I think this is a good time to free them, don't you?

Jennifer: Of course! They're distracted...

[Jennifer and Ex approach the cages. Suddenly, Ar jumps in from behind.]

Ar: Why, hello there, the two most jagged thorns on my side...

Ex: Huh!? Ar!?

Ar: You thought I wouldn't have known, didn't you? I knew from the start that you were here, y'know? I knew you were pursuing my prisoners. I knew from second one.

Jennifer: Then why didn't you try to stop us?

Ar: Oh, it's simple. I wanted to crush your hopes like the little insects they are! I wanted you to get so close, just so I can stop you at the very second! So I could stop you right in your tracks! So I can get you two pests on my side at last! And here you are... right in my grasp!

Ex: To be honest, that wasn't a very good idea, outside of your taste for cruelty. It allowed us to take away one of your minions and put them back on our side.

Ar: Oh, I know. You took back her dumb friend. But that's not even a slap on the wrist. That man was utterly worthless. All he was good for is getting the warlock on my side, and even then, you took him too. That white-haired rascal couldn't even be bargained to play pure Tetris! Even when I finally got him to try it, he STILL swore by throwing in those stupid blobs in some capacity! But enough about that fool. Let's keep the eyes on the real prize!

Ex: Ar, please. You can reform. It's not too late. Just choose a new destiny, and you could definitely fulfill it. Your time as Tetris King is finished. You've had your run. But now it's time to move o-o-oh no...

[Ar glares at Ex with Hypnotic Eyes.]

Ar: Ex, lemme tell you the truth. The tear that brought the Tetra Crew here? The one that started my reign over this dimension? Why, that wasn't me. That was your wife!

Ex: E-e-Emma...?

Emma: ...

Ar: That's why I think you should come back to me, Ex. I know we've had our disagreements after our time together, but we can recoup. You're still the same beautiful man that I remember from my days before becoming king.

Ess: Ew...

Jennifer: Wha...?

Ai: *Whimper*

Ar: Just think; once I get the title back, we can rule... together. What do you think about that? Being king again? Isn't that what we both wanted? I'm certain it is. This is what you want.

[Ar kisses Ex passionately, smiling as he thinks about the good ol' days]

Tee: Did you just-!?

Emma: AR! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU FOR THIS! YOU HEAR THAT!?!? *Slams on cage bars angrily* TAKING AWAY MY KIDS WAS BAD ENOUGH, BUT THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE!

Ar: Cry about it, Emma. Hahaha...

Jennifer: Ar, ENOUGH!

[Jennifer tackles Ar, allowing Ex to look away.]

Ar: You dirty cat! Get off of me!

[Ar pushes Jennifer off of him and gets up. However, she stands in front of him.]

Jennifer: I'm not going anywhere! If you wanna get Ex, you're gonna have to get through me!

Ar: Why, gladly. This shouldn't be difficult at all.

[Ar uses his Hypnotic Eyes on Jennifer]

Jennifer: Oh no... Not now!!!

Ar: Yes... that's it... give in to your fear...

Jennifer: Please stop!

Ar: Not until you're on my side...

Jennifer: Please... just... um...

Ar: Give in... Give in!

Jennifer: I'm... not getting tired... am I... immune to this, after all that Aya put me through?

Ar: Wait... you don't mean...

Jennifer: *Chuckles*

(Tetris battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ar: I am destined for greatness.



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: No more of this.



* * *

Ar: Ugh... jeez... where did you learn how to play so well?

Jennifer: From your successor...

Ar: You little...!

[Ar tries to punch Jennifer, but are confronted by Jay and Elle.]

Jay: Hey, back off!

Elle: She's our friend!

Ar: What!? Aren't you on my side!?

Tee: Not anymore! I had a little squabble with them, and now they're back to their senses.

Ar: Oh, you did? Well, they can't be too hard to take back!

[Ar tries to grab the twins, but Tee throws his chakram at his head, hitting him and knocking him out.]

Ar: Guuuuuuuuuhh...

Jay: Here, catch!

[Jay and Elle toss the keys to Ex, Jennifer, Fawn, and Pepper. Ex frees Emma, Jennifer frees Ess, and Fawn frees Ai.]

Ess: Jennifer... you saved me!

Jennifer: Hehehe... yeah...! *Blush*

Ess: I suppose I should be thankful!

[Ess shakes Jennifer's hand, and the latter blushes even harder.]

Ess: Are... you okay, Jenny? Do you have a fever of some sort?

Jennifer: F-f-f-fever? I was p--playing Cascade... no...

Ess: I mean the other kind of fever, you little dork!

Jennifer: Oh oh. I dodododon't think s-so...?

Ai: Fawn! Pepper! I knew I could count on my puppies!

Fawn: We were worried sick about you, papa!

[Ai hugs Fawn and Pepper as his tail wags happily.]

Pepper: We're happy to see you too!

Ai: *Pant, pant, pant*

Emma: Ex...

Ex: I have my doubts, but... is what Ar said true? Did you have a role in the tear?

Emma: ...

Ex: Please, be honest.

Emma: i...

Ex: You can tell me the truth after this is all said and done, okay?

Emma: Sure. I love you.

Ex: Now and always, I'll love you too.

[Ex and Emma share a kiss.]

Jennifer: Sorry to ruin the moment, but I think your son's still brainwashed...

Ex Jr.: Ar! Wake up!

Emma: Oh, shoot!

[Emma runs over to Ex Jr. and starts patting his head.]

Jennifer: ...Are you sure this will work???

Emma: Just watch!

Ex Jr.: Hehe... hee hee... *Uncontrollable giggling so adorable it could warm the heart of even the coldest of people*

Emma: That's my son!!!

Jennifer: That... worked?

Emma: Ex Jr. always loved being pat on the head. *Hugs Ex Jr. and picks him up* There we go, little guy. Feeling better?

Ex Jr.: Very much. Thanks, mama...

Emma: You're welcome, my little baby... *Continues patting his head while holding him*

Tee: Now that we're all together again, should we go back to business?

O: Pii piipii?

Tee: Oh, you know, saving the others, and fixing up that ship?

O: Pii! Pi Piii!

Ex: I suppose we should. We have a bit of leisure to work with, of course!

???: Did I hear someone say something about crushing bugs!?

Jennifer: Wha...!?

[Sig appears, but coated in shadows.]

Dark Sig: I don't know which one of you said that, but it makes me very angry that someone uses metaphor like that!

Ess: I... don't remember him being quite like that...

Jennifer: I don't think this is normal! The best course of action is probably getting out of here!

Ai: YIPE YIPE!

[Everyone runs back into the portal where they came from.]

Dark Sig: Once I find out who said that... they're gonna have a problem on their hands...


	5. Act 15T: One Last Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ar being dealt with for the time being, Jennifer and the Tetra Crew have the time to make one last big push to get everything back to normal. Ships are fixed, relationships grow, but nonetheless, Ar's preparing to pull all the stops soon as well.

**15T-1: Breaktime Battle**

  * Battlers: Jennifer and Ess vs. Moon Snail and Lemres
  * Match type: Co-Op Versus (Puyo vs. Puyo)



Jennifer: Phew. That was a close one. What the heck happened to Sig!? He's nothing like that at all...

Ess: I can't say for sure... but what I can say is that I'm extremely thankful that you saved me, Jennifer!

Jennifer: W-why, ititit's no p-problem!

Ai: *Ahem* Well, the moment has passed. I think we should head back to the Tetra. I gotta find out what progress Risukuma made.

Ex: I wouldn't be opposed to that. Where might it be?

Tee: I know where! Follow me!

[...]

Risukuma: Finally! I have a full list of steps on fixing this ship! Now I only need the crew to return... Where might they be?

Lemres: I don't know. They seemed to be in a bit of a dire situation last time I saw them. It'll probably be a long while until we get to see them again...

Tee: There it is!

Lemres: Okay! I stand corrected.

Tee: Good news! We should be safe from Ar for a while.

Risukuma: Even greater news! I was able to calculate the issues, find every erranous detail from the crash, and exactly how to fix them.

Ess: ...Erranous details? Couldn't you just have said... y'know... errors?

Risukuma: *Groan* Point is, I know exactly what to do to fix this thing.

Ai: That's good, Risukuma! What's the plan?

Risukuma: It's simple, actually! There's only one special part we need... but it's a bit more complex than I'd like...

Ai: I can manage even the most complex of situations, I assure you!

Jay: Is that REALLY true?

Ai: A-um... Repair-related situations! *Yip*

Elle: Aww...

Risukuma: Well... To get this part... it says we need... "A sophisticated battle between two groups of two people who happen to be close to each other." That... confuses me. What does it mean, exactly? Two groups of two people close to each other? The people in the groups, or the groups themselves? And what do they mean by "close"? Is it in terms of friendship or...

Ally: Perhaps love?

Risukuma: Ggrbrah!?!? How did you get here!?

Ally: Oh, you know! Through the unstoppable, reliable, and incomparable power of sheer, dumb luck coincidence!

Risukuma: Uh... Cool, I guess.

Ai: If I were to guess... it's the people in the groups who are close. And for the closeness... it could be basically anything! Friendship, romance, family relation... as long as they ARE close.

Risukuma: That would make sense...

Jennifer: But what about, well, getting those groups? Seems a bit difficult, huh?

Ess: Well, after you saved me, I'd say we could be considered pretty close!

Jennifer: R-really!? Oh, you... you're too k... too kind, y'know?

Tee: But wait! That's only one group! We still need one more...

Jay and Elle: We can help with that!

Ess: Perhaps a group that WON'T break the part with their pranks?

Jay: *Sigh* you're no fun.

Ai: Perhaps my pups could help?

Fawn: Zzz...

Pepper: Zzz...

Lemres: I think they're sleeping... Pretty heavily, might I add.

Risukuma: Wait, Lemres! Don't you have someone close to you?

Lemres: Why yes, I do! But... I think he's... gone, right now. *Sigh* I miss him...

Ally: Wait, Lemres!

Lemres: What is it, Ally?

Ally: He's tagging along with me right now! He told me he was looking for you. And how could I resist reuniting two lovers?

Moon Snail: Ally? Watcha doing over th... L... LEMRES!!!

Lemres: There he is!!! Oh, Moonlight...

[Lemres and Moon Snail hug each other tightly, both smiling and blushing like complete dorks]

Lemres: I'm just now realizing how soft your hair is... It's so nice...

Moon Snail: *Giggle*

Tee: Um, yeah. They seem pretty dang close.

Ally: I know! Aren't they just adorable?

Tee: Honestly? Yeah, very much so! Hehehe...

Jennifer: Hey! Lemres! Moon!

Lemres: Jennifer... did you save him?

Jennifer: Yep. Took me three tries, but I finally managed to luck out.

Lemres: Jennifer, I can't thank you enough for this. I'm in your debt.

Jennifer: Well, that can be paid off right now.

Lemres: How so?

Jennifer: Oh, just a simple co-op battle will do.

Lemres: Eh? That doesn't seem like much...

Moon Snail: I'm assuming I'm involved somehow?

Jennifer: Mhm! Ess and I versus you and Lemres. Both Puyo Puyo!

Ess: Eh? Why Puyo in particular?

Jennifer: I need a serious break from Tetris right now.

Ess: ...I guess I can understand that.

Lemres: Well, you can count on us! Let's...

Jennifer, Ess, Lemres, and Moon Snail: PUYO BATTLE!

[Puyo battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Moon Snail: Was that supposed to happen?



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Hopefully that worked.



* * *

Ess: Hahaha! I gotta say, Jennifer, playing by your side is unbelievably fun! We should do this again sometime!

Jennifer: Th... Thank you... We should...

Lemres: That was super enjoyable! We may have lost, but I think Moonlight and I make an incredible team, wouldn't you agree?

Moon Snail: L... Lemmy, you're just too kind, y'know?

Lemres: Course I do! *Chuckle*

Moon Snail: *Flustered chuckle*

Ally: Say, is this that part you two needed?

Risukuma: Oh? Yes! That's the one!

Ai: Guess I was right!

Risukuma: Come with me, Ai. We can get this baby flying again in no time!

Ai: Gladly! My repair fingers are getting itchy!

Fawn: Zzz...

Pepper: Zzz...

Ai: Oh! Before I forget... Can someone look after my kids while I'm busy? I'm a bit of a worrywart, I know.

Lemres: Gladly! Moon and I can protect them for the time being.

Zed: *Glaaaaaaaare*

Lemres: What's wrong?

Zed: *Still just as intense glaaaaaaaare*

Lemres: I promise I won't give them anymore candy, I already told you that.

Zed: *Glaaaaaaaare of disbelief*

Lemres: ...You can look after them too, if you wish.

Zed: I shall. And I will make sure you don't try any of that with them.

Jennifer: Anyway, I think I should go now. I need to do some cleanup. Find the rest of Ar's victims.

Tee: Why? We can take this time to relax.

Jennifer: I just... feel like I'd be failing if I didn't.

Ex: I think she has a point. If we leave those brainwashees unsupervised, they'll certainly cause problems on purpose.

Emma: I'll come with you, Jennifer.

Ex: As will I.

Ex Jr.: Same here!

Ess: Me too. Why the heck not?

Tee: ...Sure. I will too. Will you guys be okay without me?

Zed: We will be fine, captain. I guarantee nothing will happen to our crew while you're gone.

Moon Snail: Take care, Jennifer. Once this is all said and done, we can go back to visiting each other regularly. Have some fun together like we've always have.

Jennifer: I will try not to let you down, best friend.

[Jennifer and the others leave.]

Moon Snail: You never did, Jennifer. You never did.

* * *

**15T-2: The Dark Demon Returns**

  * Battlers: Sig vs Ess (Sig is using the "Dark Sig" skin.)
  * Match type: Swap



Ess: Ugh! I'm getting bored! When are those minion guys gonna show up!?

Tee: I mean, it's not like we can get them to show up on demand.

Ess: What makes you say that? Have you even TRIED?

Tee: Fine. I will. *Ahem* With my great power, I summon a minion of Ar!

Ess: ...

Tee: See? It didn't wor-

Dark Sig: Once more, I have found you lot.

Tee: Um...

Dark Sig: Our humiliating defeat at your hands was a one-time thing! I will not be felled this time!

Jennifer: Eep! Not this guy again!

Dark Sig: Ah, it's the annoying Bugeater, I see...

Jennifer: Don't call me that, please...

Ess: Hey! Don't be so rude and horrible to her!

Dark Sig: Or what?

Ess: Or... Or... Or I'll beat you up! In a Swap battle!

Dark Sig: Hmm hmm hmm... You speak big for a young lady.

Ess: I'm... older than you.

Dark Sig: So then, it will be far more satisfying to crush your dreams!

Ess: Just go away, you creeper!

Dark Sig: Creeper? I'm afraid you're calling the wrong man of darkness a creeper. Me? I am a DEMIGOD!

[Swap battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Ess: You're all bark and no bite.



**If win:**

  * Dark Sig: It would've been more wise to stay home, with your papa.



* * *

Ess: Sheesh! This guy is way stronger than I remember him being!

Dark Sig: I gave you all those warnings, and you heeded not one of them. Yet still, you act bamboozled when I triumph. With power like this, I would despise to return to my inferior demeanor.

Ess: Alright, shadowy guy. Tell me, are you the one behind the space tear?

Dark Sig: No... that would be your mother.

Ess: My what now?

Emma: ...

Dark Sig: Oh, Ess. You are so naive. My knowledge is far more extensive than anything you'll ever manage to understand. I know far more than you do. You see, Emma is your mother, and she is the creator of tears!

Emma: ...

Ex: Emma? What's wrong?

Emma: ... ... ...

Ex: Emma, what's wrong!?

Emma: ......... ......... .........

Jennifer: Alright, hot shot. We'll deal with you later. Just go.

Dark Sig: Denial. The first stage of grief. It makes all other points far more devastating. We will meet again, bugeater. Remember my passage, and all will be clear in due time.

Jennifer: ... ... We'll need to build our strength for the next encounter. I can already tell this won't be easy.

Tee: That's later. Now, I think we can manage some of the other minions. Which ones are there?

Jennifer: I remember seeing Carbuncle, Raffina, and Ringo getting taken. Is there anyone else?

Tee: I honestly don't know...

* * *

**15T-3: Stopping the Carbynapping**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Carbuncle
  * Match type: Swap



Carbuncle: Guu guu guu guu...

Jennifer: Hang on... did you hear that?

Ess: No...?

Jennifer: I think it's Carbuncle.

Ess: Carbun-who?

Carbuncle: Guu guguu guu, Guuguguu.

Jennifer: That guy! That's Carbuncle!

Ess: Really? This is one of Ar's minions? He's so cute?

Carbuncle: GUUUUUU!

Ess: EEK! HE REALLY IS SCARY!!!

Carbuncle: Guugu guugugu gu guu! Guu guugu guu!

Jennifer: Well, if I save you and return you to Arle... maybe she'll forgive me?

Ess: Arle? What did she do wrong?

Jennifer: She thinks I stole Carbuncle from her. I didn't, but she hates me for it...

Ess: Grr... I better knock some sense into her!

Jennifer: I think I'll be fine, don't worry. Now... SWAP BATTLE!

Carbuncle: GUU GUGUU!

[Swap battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Carbuncle: Guu gu gu guuu, guu gu gu gu guuguu!



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Easy does it!



* * *

Carbuncle: Guu...?

Jennifer: Hi there!

Carbuncle: GUUUUUU! GUU GUUGUGUU!!!

Jennifer: Hey! Calm down! I saved you. You don't have to worry about me anymore...

Carbuncle: GUU GUGUU! GUUU GUGUU!

Jennifer: Ooh... You're probably upset because Arle isn't here, huh?

Carbuncle: GUU! GUU GUGUU GUU GU GUU!

Jennifer: That must be it. Here! I'll bring you to her now! *Picks up Carbuncle*

Carbuncle: *Very aggravated Guu-ing*

Jennifer: Quit your whining! I won't hurt you.

* * *

**15T-4: Forgiveness?**

  * Battlers: Jennifer and Ess vs. Arle and Carbuncle
  * Match type: Co-Op Fusion



Carbuncle: *Still angry Guu-ing*

Jennifer: Relax. We're almost there. See? It's Arle!

Carbuncle: Guu?

Arle: Carby?

Jennifer: Hey Arle! I found your pet!

Arle: Jennifer! I KNEW you kidnapped him! I just KNEW it!

Jennifer: Wait! Wait! You have the wrong idea! He was brainwashed by Ar, so I...

Arle: Don't give me that trash, Carbynapper! I know what really happened! Give him back!

[Arle yoinks Carbuncle from Jennifer.]

Carbuncle: Guu guu...

Arle: Shh, it's okay, Carby... It's okay... I have you now... not that monster...

Jennifer: M-monster...?

Ess: Arle! Don't you DARE call Jennifer a monster!

Arle: What do YOU know about her!? It's not like YOU saw her kidnap him!

Ess: Oh, you're right. I didn't. Because it NEVER HAPPENED!

Arle: Shut up! You wanna stand up for her so badly? Then battle me!

Carbuncle: Guu guu!

Arle: Yeah! And Carby!

Ess: Oh, I will! You hear me, Jennifer?

Jennifer: Sh... Should I j-join in?

Ess: Would you kindly?

Jennifer: O-o-o-of course!

[Fusion battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Arle: You see good in the worst people!



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Th... Thank you, Ess... *Blush*



* * *

Ess: Grr... She decided to be nice to you, so YOU respond by being a stuck-up brat to her! What's wrong with you!?

Arle: You must have heard horror stories of her wrongdoings at some point, right? Why do you choose to side with her after all she has done!?

Ess: Cuz she cu-

Arle: Actually, you know what? Forget it! I don't care about the reasoning! Just go!

Carbuncle: Guu! *Raspberry*

Ess: Fine! Weirdo...

Arle: Let's go home, Carby. I'm done with these two jerks.

Carbuncle: Guu guu...

Ess: You okay, Jennifer?

Jennifer: Y-yeah... Thththanks for s-standing up for little ol me...

Ess: Any time!

* * *

**15T-5: A Sick Kick**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Raffina
  * Match type: Swap



Tee: Ess! You're back! ...Are you okay?

Ess: No! I'm tired of that Arle jerk!

Tee: Jerk...? I don't remember her being like that. Heck, I thought she was a perfectly friendly fellow!

Ess: Not anymore! She said some horrible, horrible things about Jennifer! You can attest to that, right, Jennifer?

Raffina: Perhaps you could realize that you're the one in the wrong? Hmm?

Ess: Wha-!? What are YOU doing here!?

Raffina: Oh, is it not simple? I'm here to bring some treasures to Ar. Especially Tee and Emma.

Tee: You... You want to kidnap us!?

Raffina: Oh ho ho ho ho... why, of course. With you in our grasp, Ar's wish will become a reality. He will become the Tetris King at last. And for Emma... well, if she was able to create the first tear, she could make hundred more. This will be the most powerful defense we could ever wish for!

Emma: ...

Jennifer: Stop right there! I won't let you hurt my friends!

Raffina: Friends? FRIENDS? Ha! Let's be honest. These fools won't be with you forever. Even if they succeed, they will leave this dimension. They'll leave you behind, and they will forget about you. They'll forget about Moon Snail. You'll be back to square one, with everyone throwing you in the dirt.

Ess: That isn't true! She's done so much to help us! Have some respect!

Raffina: Ah, so someone wants to stand up for that dumb cat. Interesting... Perhaps you can be taken back once more? Would you like that, stubborn woman?

Jennifer: Stop!

Raffina: Hmm?

Jennifer: I challenge you to Swap!

Raffina: An unwise choice. I'll kick you to kingdom come before you manage to beat me!

Jennifer: Would you like to prove that?

Raffina: Oh, I will! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Raffina: I told you that this would happen.



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Overconfidence is a slow killer.



* * *

Raffina: Ugh... What just happened...? I blacked out for a second...

Ess: Well, you tried to attack my friend! And me! What's the matter with you!?

Raffina: I don't remember that! What do you take me for, a spoiled brat!?

Jennifer: Um...

Raffina: Is THAT your friend!?

Ess: What do you think!? She's the one who beat you!

Raffina: You think SHE could beat ME!? Ha! I could smack her silly to the moon and back if I wanted to! In fact... I DO want to do that! And also to you, green haired idiot!

Ess: To the MOON!? But it never had the cheese I wanted!!!

Raffina: Bring it!

Jennifer: I think not!

[Jennifer grabs Ess' arm and runs away from Raffina]

Raffina: Cowards.

* * *

**15T-6: Darkness Takes Over**

  * Battlers: Sig vs. Tee (Sig is using the "Dark Sig" skin)
  * Match type: Swap



Jennifer: Phew... that was a close one. Not sure what her problem was.

Ess: You saved me again! Oh, thank you! How could I ever repay you?

Jennifer: Maybeakiss- *Covers her mouth* Did I say that out loud!?

Ess: Why yes. You did. *Smooch* I don't see the problem!

Jennifer: ... ...... ...AKSHGKLAOIWJFGKLASLGKA!!!

Ess: I see you liked that quite a bit! Hee hee hee!

Jennifer: Alksajglkajiowjlga...

Ex: Heh heh...

Emma: *Chuckle*

Dark Sig: Ha ha ha...

Tee: Huh? What was that?

Ess: What was what?

Tee: Did anybody else hear that?

Ex: No...?

Tee: Hang on...

Emma: Tee, wait-

[Tee leaves to find the noise he heard]

Emma: ...Tee...

Ex Jr.: Do you think he'll be okay?

Emma: I don't know... I hope he does. I really hope.

[...]

Tee: What was that I heard?

Dark Sig: Greetings. It is the wielder of the title of Tetris King. I've been anticipating your return. Our greatest strategy has now surfaced, and you're just in time to witness its supreme execution.

Tee: What do you mean?

Dark Sig: I suppose clarifying with verbal announcements aren't sufficient for your comprehension. Instead, I will put it in place.

Tee: What...? I still don't understand.

Dark Sig: *Over verbose sigh* Very well. Have a quarrel with me. You will see.

Tee: Fine! Swap time!

[Swap battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Tee: You've gone insane, Sig...



**If win:**

  * Sig: Your fate has been set in stone...



* * *

Tee: Oh no, no, no, NO! I can't let you do this to me! I refuse!

Dark Sig: I'm afraid your decision is inadequate here, Tee. You must come with us. You are a necessity for our final outing.

[Dark Sig grabs Tee.]

Tee: Let me go! Let me... Hrrgh... You're too strong... I can't loosen your grip at all!

Dark Sig: Hahahahahaha... Your attempts are of the utmost futility, Tee. Resistance is impossible.

* * *

**15T-7: Rotten to the Core**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Ringo
  * Match type: Swap



Jennifer: C'mon, Tee... come back!

Ess: You don't think he's... in danger, do you?

Jennifer: I can't say for sure... I'm hoping for the best, but expecting the absolute worst... Like always...

Ringo: I'd think you'd be right at first, but tell me, what do you see as worst?

Jennifer: OH DEAR!!!

Ringo: We have not yet stopped our schemin', and the Tetris King was taken by the dark demon. *Chuckle*

Ex: You... Kidnapped Tee?

Ringo: Yes, we dare, we did it fair and square, unlike when your love created the tear!

Ex: You're lying!

Ringo: Think for a second, before you defy it. Have you noticed she's been awfully quiet?

Emma: ...

Ex: What... do you mean...?

Ringo: Think about, little you need to sleuth. Soon you'll see we speak the truth!

Emma: *Stressed silence*

[Emma looks down and sees a tear on the ground. She gasps and covers it with her foot.]

Ex: Emma? Are you okay?

Emma: Uh...

Ringo: You are a fool. If she loses her cool, you will suffer a fate most cruel.

Jennifer: Okay, that's ENOUGH! Quit your junk, or challenge me to Swap!

Ringo: I think you should fret, cuz the battle is set. This is a choice you will really regret.

[Swap battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Ringo: I tried to warn, but a battle was sworn. Thus, a new regret has been born.



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Ringo...?



* * *

Ex: Emma? Is everything alright? You've just been standing there the whole time. You hadn't moved an inch.

Emma: Yeah... Just... stressed...

Ex: About the constant slandering from all of Ar's allies?

Emma: ...That... and... Tee's disappearance.

Ex: That is very concerning. If Tee falls into Ar's brainwashing... Ar's dream might become a reality... I don't want that to happen...

Emma: (I don't want to lose Tee... Not like this...)

Ringo: Ohhhh my goodness... I have the worst headache... Was I brainwashed... again?

Jennifer: Yes. Yes you were.

Ringo: Nngh... Jennifer?

Jennifer: That's me.

Ringo: I take it... YOU saved me, right?

Jennifer: Mhm...

Ringo: A lot of other people got brainwashed too... What about then?

Ess: Why, she saved them too! Ain't she just the sweetest?

Ringo: So... you're... reversing a horrific disaster similar to the one you caused?

Jennifer: I... suppose? We aren't completely out of the ball park, but...

Ringo: Eh! Good enough! You're forgiven!

Jennifer: Ringo, I... Thank you!

Ringo: It's no problem! How many people do you have left, anyway?

Jennifer: Sig, and maybe... maybe... Tee...

Ringo: TEE!?

Jennifer: Yeah... He wandered off and never returned. I think Sig might've kidnapped him.

Ringo: This is SO not good! We gotta save him!

Jennifer: You seem... eager to save him...

Ringo: ...No reason.

Ex: Well, you can join us if you wish.

Ringo: Gladly! I wanna see Ar get his just desserts!

Jennifer: Actually, I don't think that's happening. Lemres isn't with us. Why do you want to give him dessert anyway?

Ess: It's a figure of speech, silly! It means we're gonna kick HIS desserts!

Jennifer: He already has dessert?

Ess: ...Nevermind.

[Everyone except Emma continues forward.]

Ex: Emma!

Emma: (I hope nobody noticed that...)

[Emma follows suit.]

* * *

**15T-8: The Old King's Revenge**

  * Battlers: Emma vs. Sig (Sig is using the "Dark Sig" skin.)
  * Match type: Fusion



Ringo: Tee couldn't have gone too far, could he?

Jennifer: I... Don't know. It's been a while. I'm concerned for him...

Ringo: So am I! What if he's brainwashed!? Or worse... d... d...

Ess: D...?

Ringo: Oh, I can't bear to think about it!

[Suddenly, Dark Sig runs past the group, with Tee in hand.]

Ringo, Jennifer, and Ess: TEE!

[The group frantically follows Dark Sig, in hopes of catching him. Eventually, they reach a dead end.]

Dark Sig: Master, soon to withhold the title of King... I have brought upon you, the ultimate donation.

[Ar, now bruised from Tee knocking him out, emerges from the bushes.]

Ar: Why, how wonderful, Sig.

Tee: Ar... why are you doing this?

Ar: Why, is it not obvious? I've gotten this far... I've brainwashed a powerful woman to bring me here, via a space tear...

[Emma looks down and notices the tear has followed her. She gasps and covers it with her foot again. She starts crying because of everything going on.]

Ex Jr.: Mom! Is everything alright!?

Emma: No...! This is so much pressure!!!

Ex Jr.: I... I understand. This stuff he's doing to slander you, and what's up with my br- ...with the king...

Ar: I've amassed an entire army, which you and your foolish friends have torn down to one... and I've even kidnapped parts of your lowly crew just to lure you into my grasp! And I didn't do all of that... just for you to throw a stupid chakram at me! I want my prize...

Tee: If you want my title... you'll have to win it. Tetris battle!

Ar: Actually, I have better ideas...

[Ar grabs Tee.]

Jennifer: Oh no... *Falls to the ground* We... we... Did we lose...?

Emma: LET GO OF HIM, YOU LITTLE...!!!

Ar: Sig, my most loyal minion, can you deal with these cretins for me, while I claim my victory.

Dark Sig: It would be a great pleasure.

[Dark Sig approaches the group while Ar stares into Tee's eyes with Hypnotic Eyes.]

Tee: No... This is not... this is not fair! The title needs to be earned, not taken... do you realize... how empty this claim will be...?

Dark Sig: Our victory is only minutes away... do you still desire to stand upright to spar with us, inferior battlers?

Emma: ...

Dark Sig: Why not you? You're responsible for all of this, are you not?

Emma: ... *Grips fist*

Dark Sig: Start your preparations. This challenge may be the one to end this charade.

[Fusion battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Dark Sig: The ease of this quarrel is incalculable.



**If win:**

  * Emma: ...



* * *

**15T-9: The Demon's Fall**

  * Battlers: Jennifer vs. Sig
  * Match type: Swap



Dark Sig: No... how could this be an event of possibility... how...? I was given extreme prowess to bring you all to the ground... but now... Oh dear... I feel it... fading...

[Dark Sig starts to slowly change to Sig.]

Ess: Now's your chance, Jennifer! Defeat Sig in a swap battle, and then we can stop this caped jerk once and for all!

Jennifer: I don't know if I can, Ess...

Ess: I promise, you can. We're all counting on you, Jennifer... *Kisses Jennifer on the cheek* ...Especially me.

Jennifer: Ajalkghjkla... I...

[Jennifer gets up and confronts Sig]

Jennifer: Sig... It's time... I challenge you to one last Swap battle.

Sig: So, we're doing this, huh? Very well. Good luck, I guess.

Jennifer: That's what I was hoping for...

[Swap battle commences]

**If loss:**

  * Sig: Whoops. Sorry. Was something on the line?



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: That's the last of them. Now, we need to save Tee!



* * *

Sig: Ugh... I feel funny... Like something weird and demonic happened to me...

Jennifer: That's because it did. You were brainwashed. Then you suddenly turned all dark and evil. And then I saved you.

Sig: Jennifer? Uh... Sorry for calling you a bugeater. We cool?

Jennifer: Yeah, we cool.

Sig: Nice.

Jennifer: Now, only one thing needs to be done. You guys ready?

Ex: More than I'll ever be.

Jennifer: Time to end this terror! Once and for all!

Ess: That's the spirit!

* * *

**15T-10: One More Time**

  * Battlers: Jennifer and Ex vs. Ar and Tee
  * Match type: Co-Op Swap



Ar: Tee... give in... I am superior to you...

Tee: Yes... My tetris skils... they pale in comparison to yours...

Ar: Keep it up... just a little bit more...

Tee: Ar... you are the greatest Tetris player... ever...

Ar: And now... You're mine. One more step, and the title is mine! Oh, it's all coming back... the feelings... pure satisfaction... For so many, MANY years, I've been grasping for this title... It caused me so much frustration, so much distress, so much... insanity... but now... it's coming to me... like a naive little bird... I will rise once more... I will be king again! Everyone will bow to me and my impeccable Tetris skills! And you, Tee... you'll become my underling for the rest of time...Oh, the joys!

Tee: This will be wonderful...

Ar: Now, all I need is for you... to declare me... KING!

Tee: Very well. Ar, from here on forth... I pronounce you...

Jennifer: STOP!

Ar: ...What's the meaning behind this!? Jennifer! Haven't I told you off more than enough times already!? After how many times I've swiped you away like the roach you are, you still want to stand up to me, the up and coming Tetris King!?

[Jennifer slaps Ar]

Ar: Ow!!! You dare do this to me!? Jennifer... You shall perish for this!

[Ex slaps Ar too.]

Ar: GAH! Not you too, Ex... Oh, you old man... You know what? I've been waiting far too long to do this. And now... I'll end you too.

Ex: Ar...haven't you ever thought about how hollow of a victory this would be? You could've just, you know, improved your Tetris skills. Gotten with the times, and tried out some of the new strategies we found out. Have you ever, once in your life, considered how much Hard Drops speed up your play? Or perhaps the fact that Tetris clears aren't always the way to go? Sometimes, a mere T-spin could help. You have a lot of power in Tetris, and I can see that. But you're just not going 100%. Perhaps stop this, and I can teach you how to do all of this. Then perhaps you can gain the title justly. You don't have to do all of this evil crap just to get the title back, only to lose it again because someone defeats you easily with the tactics you refuse to use. Don't forget about how the potential I saw in you all the way back when I first met you. Reawaken it if you want to hold the title. I believe in you.

Ar: SHUT UP! I don't need any of your gimmicky tactics to hold this title! Hard drops, hard chance! T-spin Shmee-spin! All I need is speed, wit, and of course, an unstoppable army to guard me at every chance! You think you can stop me, Ex? Then fight me. Show me what good these "tactics" are.

Ex: Actually, I have a better idea. Tee! Join this man, and challence me and Jennifer to a Swap battle!

Ar: What are you doing...?

Tee: Very well. Prepare to fail, you two! Swap battle!

Ar: ...Fine. We'll triumph over you, no matter what. Then, your lives shall end at our hands! AND I! WILL BE! THE TETRIS KIIIIIING!

Jennifer: *Gulp* Here goes nothing...

(Swap battle commences)

**If loss:**

  * Ar: You never stood a chance...



**If win:**

  * Jennifer: Is this it, Ex? Have we won?



* * *

Ar: Oh, the humiliation... Defeated... By my sworn enemy, and his companion, who never even knew about Tetris until today... How could this be... I was supposed to be king! ME! Not him! MEEEE!

Tee: Nngh... No... Don't do this to me... Huh? What? Am I okay?

Emma: Tee! Oh, thank goodness... *Runs over and hugs Tee* I thought you were a goner...

Tee: Eh?

Ex Jr.: She'd be so heartbroken if you were stuck with Ar, and so would I. Thank goodness I got to meet you properly! *Also hugs Tee*

Tee: Hee... Hee... Settle down, you two...

Jennifer: I'm afraid you've lost, Ar. Perhaps Ex was right. Those tactics would do wonders to your strength. But no! You want to be underhanded!

Ex: Ar... Run away. Leave us be. And practice your Tetris skills. I believe you can redeem yourself. You can become Tetris King in an honest, honorable way. You may not believe it, but I can still see the good in you. I have hope that one day, you'll go back to the kind, noble, and dashingly handsome man that you once were. Just like when we were...

Ar: Ex... Don't give me that! You little...

[Ar starts to run towards Ex with violent intent, before Emma runs in and punches him.]

Ar: You too!? Ugh... why did you just run away like that! You should've told him the truth first! Speak! Spit it out! Oh my goodness...

Emma: Well, you know what, Ar? I am SICK! AND TIRED! OF YOUR SHENANIGANS! For years, you have tormented me and my family constantly, up to and including kidnapping all my children! All because YOU CAN'T MOVE OUT OF THE PAST AND ACCEPT YOU'RE PAST YOUR PRIME! This is the last straw. I'M DONE DEALING WITH YOU! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR, I'M GONNA...

[While Emma is screaming at Ar, the tear from earlier moves behind him and starts growing. Within the tear is an unknown world, oddly white and wavy. Emma notices this and gasps.]

Emma: Uh... um... Oh no...

Ex Jr.: I-it's happening again...!

Ar: Ehm... Be gentle, will you?

Emma: (Oh dear... what am I gonna do...) Uh.. Ex... Jennifer... D-d-don't be afraid...

[Suddenly, Emma has an idea. She grabs Ar by the collar.]

Ar: Emma! Don't do this! Do you know what you're doing?

Emma: Why, yes. I do know. I'm taking out the trash.

[Emma tosses Ar into the tear, but he grabs onto a tree to stop himself from getting pulled in.]

Ar: Emma... you witch! I'm not gonna let you do this to me!

[Emma kicks Ar in the face, sending him into the tear.]

Ar: EMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!

[Emma quickly closes the tear to make sure he doesn't come back.]

Ex: Emma... what was that...?

Emma: *Sigh* I didn't want to tell you this, but... I guess I have to...


	6. Ending: Yet another goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just one day, yet another crisis was averted. Ar is gone, the Tetra is fixed, and Jennifer has succeeded in partially mending her reputation. Yet still, things aren't as cheerful as they were in the previous adventure. The Tetra Crew must once more make their leave. It's to be expected, but there are still some heartbreaking (But also cheerful!) bells and whistles to it. No matter what, yet another adventure has ended, and our heroes can finally rest once more... for now.

Emma: ...*Sigh*

Ex: Don't worry, Emma. Let it all out.

Emma: I'm... worried...

Ex: About what...?

Emma: Well... I'm worried about you breaking up with me when I tell you...

Ex: I promise you that I won't. I'll love you no matter what.

Emma: (I don't know about that... but...)

Ex Jr.: Don't be scared, mom! I know he'll be respectful of it!

Emma: Okay... *Inhale*... I'll admit it... What Ar said was true. I... created the rift.

Jennifer: You... did?

Emma: When Ar brainwashed me... he had me create the rift to bring him to Tee. Because somehow... he knew I had these powers... But I have a theory...

Ex: Hmm?

Emma: From what I've heard, he's married to Violet... my sister... and my sister knows about my powers...

Jennifer: So your sister told him?

Emma: Must have... I think she told him because... Well... I don't want to get into it. We just had... disagreements. I made the same mistake twice in a row, and that's all I'll say.

Jennifer: But... how did you find out about your abilities?

Emma: Well... that's a long story...

[Flashback]

Emma: After Violet and I had an argument, I was... quite angry. I let my emotions take over. And while I was venting out my frustration, I fell into something. At the time, I didn't know what it was, but now... I think I know. I was falling for hours, and thought I'd be falling forever... But eventually...

Emma (Flashback): GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Emma: ...I hit the ground. I felt extreme pain for a few seconds before blacking out. And, well, you've heard most of the story. But there was one point between the start and my recovery. One night, I was woken up by an extreme pain in my broken leg, even greater than ever before. My pain was so great, that I started crying. Suddenly, I heard something boom nearby.

Emma (Flashback): Huh... *GASP*

Emma: It was a tear. At first, I didn't know what it was. So... I stuck my head into it to find out what it was. I saw... a strange location. I don't know where it was, but... it gave me an answer... I panicked. What'll happen if Ex notices? I tried to close it somehow, starting with a Tetris trial. And that... closed it. That's when I realized... did I make that? Even though it was closed, and Ex never noticed... the memory never left me. I started wondering if what I fell into was a tear I made after yelling at my sister... and eventually... I started worrying. I was worried about hurting Ex... and Ess... and Ai... I was worried about hurting my family with my power... And it never went away. I had to repress my emotions to stop myself from creating tears. Eventually, the worry got too much. I felt like if I wanted to stop myself from hurting anyone... I needed to leave.

[Flashback!Emma sighs and looks at baby Ess.]

Emma: I said my goodbyes...

Emma (Flashback): Essy... I'm so sorry for this... but I must go. It's not because of you, or your brother, or especially not your wonderful father... it's because of me. I don't want to hurt you or your family. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise... I promise that I'll return for you. I'll return for Ex... Please... *Hands Ess her parasol* Take this, and never forget about me. I'll... I'll... *Sniffle* I'll always love you...

[Flashback!Emma hugs Ess tightly, before putting her back and leaving.]

Emma: I should've left a note for Ex... I should've told him about my leave... but I was in a hurry. It was too late. I needed to go now. Talking to my sweet baby daughter and saying my goodbyes to her... it was just too much for me...

[Flashback!Emma starts crying heavily, which creates a tear.]

Emma: Without thinking, I took one last look at our home... and walked backwards into the tear. With a heavy heart, I closed the tear.

[Flashback!Emma does exactly as present time Emma explained.]

Emma: I regret what I did heavily, for many reasons. I left Ex in the dark about this. And this was when I was conceiving our second child. I named him after him to remind myself about what I took away from myself.

Ex: So... that's what happened?

Emma: Yes. I've been hiding it from you for years. I didn't want to frighten or hurt you. I didn't want you to leave me out of fear... So I left YOU out of fear...

Ex: When I woke up, and saw that you were missing, my heart sank. I thought that something had happened... I thought someone broke in, possibly Ar, and killed you and our unborn child. My heartbreak was so bad, that I chose to finally seclude myself. I took up the role as the Keeper of Dimensions. And I had to say my goodbyes, just like you. I built Zed, just so that someone would be there to look after my daughter. And I feel like that was a horrible mistake. Because of this, I felt even lonelier than before... lost the desire to keep working... and it caused an interdimensional disaster that almost destroyed our dimension, and this one, too.

Emma: Ex... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything. For keeping secrets, for leaving you without notice, and for causing this big disaster in the first place... I should've told you... *Starts weeping* I did some horrible things...

Ex: Emma... it's okay. I forgive you. I did some things I'm not proud of too. I understand why you did all of this. Don't feel horrible. I love you. I'll always love you.

[Ex hugs Emma, and they both hug Ex Jr..]

Emma: Ex... Thank you... Oh, thank you... For so long, I worried that if you knew about my powers, you would leave me. I thought you'd be scared of my powers...

Ex: You kidding? The fact that you tried to work out your lack of control of your ability shows that you care about your loved ones, and don't want to hurt them. And I think that's very respectable!

Emma: I'm so relieved... I love you so much...

Ex: I love you too...! Say... should we go back to the Tetra to see how it's doing?

Emma: I don't see why not. Say... you said you're the keeper of dimensions?

Ex: Yep.

Emma: Can I... Can I join you in the edge of space? I want you to have company... and I want to be with you once again.

Ex: Well, the loneliness isn't a problem anymore, actually! The Tetra Crew can visit me whenever they want. But absolutely! It'd be wonderful to be with my beautiful wife again!

Emma: Ex, you're the sweetest... Thank you once more!

Ex: Why, you're very welcome! And our son can join in too, if he wants.

Ex Jr.: Ooh, ooh, of course! I've wanted to meet you for all my life, dad!

Ex: That's the spirit! But, first... Jennifer?

Jennifer: Yes, Ex?

Ex: We'll be meeting Ess again in a bit. Perhaps now's the time?

Jennifer: The time to... what?

Ex: You know! You should ask her out!

Jennifer: A... A... Ask her out??? But... what if she says no?

Emma: Then just know you tried. To be honest, however, I think you have a good chance with her.

Ex: Worst case scenario, though, I think she'll still be great friends with you. What have you got to lose?

Jennifer: S... Sure. I'll give it a shot...

Emma: That's the spirit! We'll help and support you the whole way through.

[...]

Ess: What a day... I can't wait to get back to the Tetra and head back to the nice, peaceful world of space!

Ex: Hello, Ess! Found you earlier than we expected.

Ess: Hello, keeper of dimensions. Wassup?

Emma: Well, now that everything's calmed down, I think Jennifer has something to ask from you.

Jennifer: Y... Hi...

Ess: Jennifer! Nice to see you!

Jennifer: N... Nice to s-s-see you too...!

Ess: So? What is it that you wanted to ask me?

Jennifer: Well... I... uh... I...

Ess: What? Speak up! Spit it out!

Jennifer: W... would you... you...

Ess: I'm waaaaaitiiiiiing!

Jennifer: Would you like... to... *Sigh* I can't do this...

Ex: C'mon, you're this far. Don't back out now!

Jennifer: O-okay... *Ahem* Ess... would... you...

Ess: Like...

Jennifer: to...

Ess: Mm-hmm?

Jennifer: To... to... G...

Ess: Go? Go?

Jennifer: Go... *Inhale* Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme???

Ess: What was that? You talked a bit fast.

Jennifer: Right, sorry. Um... Would you like... to... go on a... d-date with me?

Ess: A... date?

Jennifer: Yes...

Ess: Oh, are you kidding me?

Jennifer: (I knew it... I knew she wouldn't reciprocate it. Ah we-)

Ess: Of course I would, you adorable little dork!!!

Jennifer: !!!

Ess: I was hoping you'd ask me that! I had a feeling you would, but I was still hoping!

Jennifer: Y... YESSSSSS!!! YEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!

[Jennifer starts leaping around joyfully in excitement. She then runs over and hugs Ess.]

Ess: You seem to be happy about this! Heeheehee! You're so adorable...

[Ess leans in and kisses Jennifer... On the LIPS 😳😳😳]

Jennifer: MMMMMMMMUFLHDGKXHLDHLXKGZLWLAHEK!!!!!

Ess: Hahaha...! I love you!

Jennifer: I... I... I love you too...

Ess: So, um... do you want to meet up at the Tetra so we can plan our date out?

Jennifer: Yes, please...

Ess: Great!!! Meet you there, Jenn-Jenn!

[Ess runs off, but Jennifer's still at a standstill from how flustered she is.]

Emma: Well done, Jennifer! I knew you had it in you!

Jennifer: Th... Thanks, Emma...

Ex: You should probably go follow her. I bet she's waiting patiently!

Jennifer: Sure... Hehehe...

[...]

Jennifer: *Huff puff* Am I late, Ess?

Ess: Not at all! Just in time, in fact!

Tee: Ess! Nice to meet you!

Zed: Ess is safe and sound. What a relief.

Ess: Papa! Guess what? I just got a girlfriend!!!

Zed: That's wonderful! I am very proud of you, Ess!

Jennifer: So, uh... is the Tetra fixed?

Tee: Yep! Ai and Risukuma worked hard, and the ship's good as new!

Jennifer: Perfect! We can take off now, yes?

Tee: Yep... and we'll have to leave this dimension... again.

Jennifer: Leave... this dimension?

Tee: Yep. We can't be absent from our dimension for too long. Especially me, the Tetris King.

Jennifer: But... then... how will our date work, Ess?

Tee: I have an idea! Hang on a second!

[Tee runs into the Tetra.]

Ess: Good thinking, Jennifer. I never even thought about that.

Jennifer: I never even knew...

[Tee emerges from the Tetra, with a yellow, tight-fitted suit in hand.]

Tee: Here we are!

Jennifer: Wait... you don't mean...

Tee: Of course I do! Welcome to the crew, Jennifer!

Jennifer: Oh my gosh... I'm... honored... but... will this mean I'll never see Moon Snail again?

Tee: I didn't think about that. Uh... I'll let you say your goodbyes to him before we take off.

Jennifer: Alright... *Sigh*

[...]

Moon Snail: Zzz...

Lemres: Zzz...

Ai: Moon Snail! Lemres!

Moon Snail: Zzzmmhuh?

Ai: My business is finished. I see you've taken good care of my pups!

[Fawn is sleeping on Moon Snail's lap, while Pepper is sleeping on Lemres']

Fawn: Zzz...

Pepper: Zzz...

Lemres: Yeah, I'd say so.

Ai: Good, good! You two make for good babysitters. I'll miss you two for sure.

Moon Snail: Miss us?

Ai: Well...

Tee: Hello, Moon Snail!

Moon Snail: Tee? What are you doing here?

Tee: Well, I've come with good news and bad news...

Moon Snail: Good news?

Tee: Ar has been defeated, the Tetra is fixed, and...

Jennifer: I have a girlfriend now!

Moon Snail: You do? Fantastic!

Ess: Oh, you're Moon Snail? Jennifer's bestie?

Moon Snail: Mhm.

Ess: Nice to meet you! I'm Ess!

Moon Snail: It's a pleasure to meet you too.

Tee: And... the bad news...

Moon Snail: What is it?

Tee: I... don't know if you'll be able to handle this news...

Moon Snail: I'm all ears.

Tee: You... might not get to see Jennifer again.

Moon Snail: WHAT!?!?

Tee: She's joining our team, the Tetra Crew. And since we take home in another dimension, that means she's coming with us to that dimension.

Moon Snail: I see... I think I understand. Ess is a part of the crew, too. And considering how people in this dimension are treating her... *Sniffle* I can see it's better for her to stay with you guys.

Jennifer: Moon Snail, I will deeply miss you. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have gotten to this point. Thank you for everything.

Moon Snail: You're welcome... *Sniffle* If... if it weren't for you, too, I don't know where I'd be either. It's because of you that I got to meet everyone here, including Lemres... and you helped me confess my feelings to him... And... you... helped me become more social, and... and... a-and... *Starts crying* OH, JENNIFER, I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Lemres: Moon, don't cry... You've still got me...

Moon Snail: *Continues crying*

Tee: *Sigh* Poor guy... Hey, Moon, listen.

Moon Snail: *Sniffle* Y... yes?

Tee: How about this? I'll let you take a ride on the Tetra for one day. So you can spend one last time with Jennifer. THEN you can say your goodbyes to her. Deal?

Moon Snail: ...Sure. Lemres? Will you be okay without me for a day? I promise I'll come back the next day.

Tee: What, are you kidding!? He can come too! You two are so cute together!!!

Moon Snail: Then it's ABSOLUTELY a deal! But first, I'll have to tell some of the others about this, so they know why we'll be gone.

[...]

Arle: And then you kicked that crazy man into it!?

Emma: Yes. He ain't coming back for a long while.

Arle: That's incredible!!!

Carbuncle: Guu gu gu!

Ringo: That's a bit scary, to be honest!

Klug: I've been meaning to ask this for a while, Amitie, but... doesn't this lady seem... oddly familiar?

Amitie: Now that you mention it. she kinda looks like...

Jennifer: Here we are. Ah, Ex and Emma are here too. Perfect.

Ringo: Hey Jennifer!

Amitie: Hey Jennifer!

Arle: *Teeth gritting*

Jennifer: Firstly, I'm afraid that I'm gonna be leaving soon. Maybe even forever.

Amitie: That's horrible! Why are you leaving!?

Arle: What a relief...

Jennifer: You see... I'm joining the Tetra Crew. And they have to leave, too.

Ringo: Aww... Tell Tee I'm gonna miss him, okay?

Jennifer: Sure. And Moon Snail and Lemres will accompany me for the day, so they won't be back until tomorrow. I know some of you won't miss me, but I'll miss you.

Ringo: I'll miss you too, Jennifer. I wish I could've been nicer to you.

Amitie: And I'll miss you too!

Klug: And I WON'T miss you!

Jennifer: Whatever. I won't miss you either! *Slaps Klug in the face*

Klug: OW!!!

Moon Snail: She's better without you anyway, jerk!

Emma: Wait... Perhaps she and the Tetra Crew won't be saying goodbye forever.

Moon Snail: Oh?

Emma: Since I can create tears... perhaps I can bring the crew here every now and then, so they can meet you all again.

Amitie: That'd be sweet!

Moon Snail: At any time?

Emma: I hate to say it, but... creating tears at will isn't easy... so it won't be frequent...

Moon Snail: Oh well... Anyway... I'll see you guys later. Take care.

Ally: See you tomorrow, my lovely friend!

Klug: If only you would go away forever!

Moon Snail: Klug... I've lost all respect for you.

Jennifer: I think that's about it. Emma, Ex, may you follow us to the Tetra?

Ex: Sure thing! I think it's about time that... we... check up on the dimensions again, eh, Emma?

Emma: Yep. And I need to get this crew home.

Jennifer: Good, good. Once more, farewell.

Ess: Yeah, I think I'm just about ready to get back. Whaddya think?

Jennifer: Why, yes!

[Jennifer picks up Ess and carries her bridal style.]

Ess: Woah! You're strong...

Jennifer: *Giggle*

[Jennifer, Ess, Moon Snail, Lemres, Ex, Emma, Ex Jr., and the rest of the Tetra Crew head back to the Starship Tetra. Emma opens a tear, and the Tetra flies into it, before it closes.]

Ringo: Until next time...

[Credits would be here if this was an actual game. Maybe also an all-in styled "Thank you for playing!" picture at the end. Either way, the adventure has finally ended.]


End file.
